What started in elementary school
by SrKkAjOe
Summary: Bella is just a little kiddo when she meets Edward Cullen, the new teacher in her school. They become really good friends, but the people they are surrounded by are giving them a hard time. In high school she meets Edward Masen, who becomes her best friend and later on much more but what if he's not even an option...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I'm starting this new story. Two nights ago I had this dream and I just had to write it out. Actually the story contains a lot of real happened stuff but also a lot of not real happened stuf :p**

**I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review :)**

* * *

><p>I love school but they make me hate it. They make me want go home and spend the rest of my life in my bed. I call them the mean girls because that's what they are. I've never been good enough to join them, or for them to be nice to me.<p>

The only time they are sweet to me is when they need something from me, but I didn't understand it back then so I let them do it.

A new year started. I was starting my fourth grade in elementary school. I was excited because I had missed school and I had missed my teachers but I didn't miss my so called friends. Oh no, I would love to spend the rest of the year without them.

But no such luck. I was stuck with them and as if things couldn't get worse, I was stuck with them in the same class. There were quite some new teachers at our school, so I was definitely very excited to meet them.

The first day of school in my class they asked us if we wanted to be a member of the reading group. The ones that decided to do it would get extra credit. I of course said yes, not for the extra credit but because I loved reading.

The reading group would be leaded by the new teacher mister Edward. I was so excited to meet him but even more excited to start reading new books. My parents were not on the rich side so I couldn't really buy myself books.

I couldn't really work either since I was only ten years old but I did spend quite some time in the library but only if someone brought me there.

The first week of school we didn't meet with the reading group, but Monday the second week of school, first hour of the day, we were meeting with the reading group. When the bell rang a young man walked to us.

First I thought he was a student until he silenced us. The young man was mister Edward, our teacher.

We silently walked to our class. "Bella where are you going? Our class is here" Tanya, the biggest mean girl yelled at me.

"Reading class" I answered softly causing mister Edward to look at me. "What?" Tanya yelled back. "Reading class, Tanya. Now will you go back to your own class" I looked in surprise as mister Edward said that to Tanya.

Tanya huffed and walked away. I looked down in embarrassment as we entered mister Edward's class. "Take a seat everyone" he grinned at us. He seemed to be a really nice person.

"Now before I give you the first book we'll be reading this year, I want all of you to introduce yourself to me and to your new reading group" he said as he took a seat behind his desk.

I didn't really listen while the other pupils introduced their self, I was too nervous to introduce myself. "Hi there, I think it's Bella right?" oh shoot, mister Edward was talking to me.

I nodded shyly as he smiled at me. "Well Bella, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Uhm Okay…my name is Isabella Swan but I like Bella. I like to read…a lot and uhm yeah I'm ten years old or young. Ten years is not old right?" I asked him with raised eyebrows. "That's young" he chuckled.

I sat down with a smile on my face. Mister Edward was a nice person, a really nice person. After we finished the introducing Mister Edward gave us our new book. It was The last holiday concert by Andrew Clements.

A book that I had already read and had enjoyed. "The holidays are over but since we're all still a bit in the holiday mood, I decided to go with this book" he said as he went to take a seat behind his desk again.

I didn't tell him that I had already read this book, I would just keep it to myself. "So this is what we'll do, I'll point someone and that person will continue reading. I'll start, okay?" he told us as he opened his own copy.

I followed intently as he read the first couple of lines. "Bella" he said as he looked at me. I started to read the lines I knew so well. I didn't stutter once or made a mistake because I already knew the story so well.

"Well read Bella. We'll continue with…Emma" he said as I stopped reading. I looked at him and saw him watching me curiously. I immediately looked away.

After class ended, he asked for me to stay. I stood nervously at his desk as the class slowly filled out.

"Bella is it the first time you read this book?" he asked, "No mister Edward, I'm sorry I should have told you" I stammered. "No it's okay. I actually wanted to tell you that you definitely do not belong in this class" he said as tears formed in my eyes.

"But I love reading" I whispered. "Oh no Bella, you misunderstood. What I meant to say is, that you should go a level higher. I'm going to let you read with the fifth graders, I think this group is a bit too easy for you" he ended with a smile.

"But I want to stay in your class mister Edward" I answered nervously. "Then it's a good thing that I also read with the fifth graders" he replied with a wink.

A smile formed on my face when I realized that I would be still in his class. "Thank you mister Edward" I said to him.

"It's nothing, I'm just sending you where you belong. Now, go enjoy your play time while there's some time left" he smiled as I nodded and went outside.

As soon as I walked outside the mean girls came to my side. "Why were you in mister Edwards class?" Tanya asked. "He wants me to read with the fifth graders" I answered.

"Oh I understand…nerdy Bella is kissing ass" Lauren said with a smirk. "That's a bad word…we're not supposed to say that" I said frowning.

"Forget she said it Bella, let's go to class" Jessica said as she threw her arm around my shoulders. From time to time Jessica was sweet to me but she did talk a lot but I didn't care as long as she was nice to me.

Weeks passed and school was going well. Reading class was my most favorite time of the day. We read a book in two weeks but since we could take our copies home with us I had always finished my book before the rest of the class.

Mister Edward gave me books that I could read at home, I had told him that I loved to go to the library but that I didn't have any books of my own.

He started to bring me comic books. I had never read comic books before but I really started to love reading them. I was so happy when Mister Edward told me I could keep them. Never before had I owned a book and now thanks to him I did.

He was becoming my most favorite teacher at school, too bad I only had him for like two hours a day.

One day I was walking home from school like I always did when suddenly I saw a woman who had a bleeding nose. I immediately walked to her side and asked if I could help her.

While I was trying to help the woman another girl came to our side. She also asked if she could help the woman, but the woman shook her head while she held her nose with one hand and a handkerchief with the other.

"I'm Angela" the girl said as she looked at me. "Bella" I answered with a smile on my face. "I live in that block" Angela said as she pointed to the apartment next to the apartment where I live.

"Hey, I live in that one!" I answered enthusiastically as I pointed to the apartment where I lived. "That's great, we can be friends then!" she grinned at me.

That's how I got myself a new friend and not just a friend but a best friend. Angela and I spend our free time always together in the little park in front of our apartment. We have so much fun!

From time to time we also go to her house and her parents really do like me but I couldn't take her to mine. My parents were busy persons, they didn't really have time for my friends so if I wanted to play with them I had to do it outside.

But Angela understood, after all she was my best friend.

At school the mean girls were giving me a hard time again. They were really making me sad. I couldn't really talk with my parents about it either…they didn't understand.

It was lunch time and I was walking to the cafeteria when suddenly the mean girls approached me.

"Hey Bella, are you having fun with the fifth graders?" Tanya said. "We just read Tanya, and I do actually like it. You should try it too" I answered honestly. "Reading is for nerds…oh wait you're a nerd" Lauren said.

"Oh leave the poor thing or she will immediately run to mister Edward" Jessica said. "I don't do that" I said madly as tears started to form in my eyes. "Yeah sure, but it's okay we understand. Ugly girls don't stand a chance with boys so they always go running to the person they get a bit attention from" Tanya said meanly.

I ran away from them and headed for the toilettes. I was going through the clear halls when suddenly I was stopped by someone.

"Hey, hey, hey easy there. Why are you running?" Mister Edward said, "why are you crying?" he asked as he took a look at my face.

I sobbed as he took my hand and walked into his class. "Sssh it's okay" he said as he took a seat and put me on his lap. "You're okay" he said as he soothed my hair. "It's my friends, they are so mean to me" I said to him in a soft whisper.

"They are jealous of you. You're such a good girl, a smart girl…they want to be like you" he told me with a smile on his.

"but they are all so pretty " I replied. "Ha ha, that's funny" he said as he laughed. "How so mister Edward?" I wondered.

"I didn't know girls your age were already pondering about being pretty and stuff. But for all it's worth let them be pretty, because you're one beautiful little girl" he said as he tapped my nose.

That was the moment I realized that mister would definitely have a special place in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review, I really want to hear your thoughts on this.<strong>

**Hazal xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you for the amazing response I got! Not only the reviews but also the alerts, thank you so much for reading this story.**

**Todays chapter is a bit special, you'll understand at the end ;)**

**Before I start I want to make sure that everyone knows that Edward is not intrested in kid Bella, he only thinks she's an amazing kiddo. He's not a perv, please don't think that, it would definitely ruin the whole image of this story. As I said before things starts to change for them when Bella turns eighteen, when she starts to become a woman.**

**On that note, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Thirteen September. Thirteen September. Thirteen September. Thirteen September. Thirteen September.<p>

I hate today. It's not a good day especially since I have to go to school. Some years, if I'm lucky this day is during winter break but no such luck this year.

Fourth grade had passed so quickly for which I was glad, the only thing I didn't really like was that I didn't got to see mister Edward every day.

I was really happy when school started until they told me another teacher would lead reading class. I was so sad. I even cried at home.

But mister Edward always talked to me and sometimes I had lunch in his class because the mean girls were so bad to me.

The only good thing was our teacher. She was amazing. Miss Evelyn is so sweet and she really likes me a lot. She always smiles at me and is never mad.

But today I'm so tired because I hadn't slept a lot. I needed to do something for my class because if I didn't the mean girls would embarrass me.

"Hey Bella, what's that you got there?" Tanya asked as she pointed to my bag. "Uhm I brought some chips and cookies and drinks also for you guys" I answered with a small smile.

"Why so?" Jessica asked and today she looked sweet, like she wouldn't be mean to me. "Uhm because I wanted to" I answered not wanting to say the real reason.

"Whatever, those things you got with you looks like crap. But we will have to eat it since you brought it" Tanya said and tried to take the bag from me. "No" I immediately said and pulled the bag to me.

"Excuse me?" she answered her voice rising, oh lord. "I'll give it to you later" I said and ran away from them.

"Hi miss Evelyn, can I put this in our class?" I asked as she smiled at me. "Sure sweetheart, come on" she said as she walked with me towards our class.

"So what is it that you got in that bag of yours?" she asked as I placed the bag next to her desk. "Uhm, just some cookies and chips" I answered softly.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you miss Evelyn" I smiled at her and then walked outside.

I hadn't seen mister Edward yet and I didn't have lunch with him either this time but I knew I would see him this afternoon because since the end of last year mister Edward took me home with his car.

He told me that I didn't have to walk the whole road on my own. From time to time he would also come and get me in the mornings but today he didn't came.

I didn't actually mind walking but sometimes after school I was tired. In the winter it is really cold so I always hate to walk during that period but mister Edward saved me from that.

I was reading a book during our break while other students were playing. The mean girls approached me. "You really look like hell Bella" Tanya said as she came to sit next to me.

"Tanya, leave her alone" Jessica said as she smiled at me. "Why?" Tanya asked irritated. "It's her birthday today. Happy birthday Bella" Jessica said, and that explained it. She was sweet to me because it is my birthday.

"Thank you Jessica" I answered softly. "God it's your birthday and you come like this to school" Lauren said sounding disgusted.

"Uhm I need to go" I said and walked away from them.

"Hey there! I've been looking for you" mister Edward grinned at me as he walked towards me. "Hello mister E, I haven't seen you today" I said as we walked in his class.

"Yeah sorry, I've been busy planning trips and stuff but that aside, Happy birthday!" he sang with a big smile. "Sssh, not everyone needs to know" I frowned.

"Why not? It's your birthday, you should celebrate!" he said confused. In fourth grade my birthday had been during winter break so I got away with it. "I don't like to celebrate mister E, it's nothing special" I mumbled.

"But that it is, Bella" he sighed. "And why do you look so tired? Have you been waiting till twelve o' clock to celebrate your birthday on your own?" he asked amused.

"I couldn't really sleep" I lied. "Something tells me that that is not true" he replied but let go.

I couldn't tell him that I had been up all night making bags with chips, cookies and drinks in it for my class. My mom forgot to make them and dad never entered the kitchen so until two or three am I made those bags so I wouldn't be embarresed in front of my class.

Because when it's someone's birthday they always have to bring something for the class. Mostly those students parents come to school and bring a cake but mom couldn't do that. She was too busy.

The bell rang so I had to go to my class. "Bella wait for me after school, I'm dropping you home ok? Don't forget" he said sternly and then smiled when I nodded.

I went to class for our last period. It was then that miss Evelyn made everyone sing for me while I sat there in embarrassment.

"Sweetheart why don't you give your classmates their bags? And then you can come back and choose a gift from my present box" she said sweetly as I started to give everyone their bags.

"I saw some pink nail polish in the present box, take it for me" Tanya whispered in my ear as I gave her the bag. I nodded and took that from the present box.

After class ended I walked to Tanya and gave her the nail polish. "Always such a good girl" she cooed and then walked away.

Great, another day passed with the mean girls.

I walked to mister Edwards class and waited for him to come. From time to time I had to wait because he had to do some preparations for his next day. He would always let me read a book until he was finished.

I remember one time he brought his drums and guitar to school and after school ended he let me play it. I like the guitar but I enjoyed playing the drums soooooooooooo much I wished I was a musician like him.

Mister Edward is a musician, a really good musician. He should be famous and not a teacher but hey if he wasn't a teacher I would have never met him.

"Hey Bella, ready to go home?" he asked as he approached me. I saw some other teachers walking by and looking strangely at us. Mister Edward looked at them and sighed.

"Everything okay mister E?" I asked worriedly. "Sure it is" he answered softly and then smiled at me but it wasn't a real smile…his real smile is always different.

He walked in his class and took his jacket and bag and then walked to his car as I followed him. "So did you have a nice day?" he asked as we took a seat in his car.

"Yeah, I had a great day!" I said acting happy and giddy but of course he saw through me.

"Never mind" he mumbled. "So Bella what happened in Charmed yesterday?" he asked as he started the car.

Charmed was my most favorite show, I watched it every day. It's about three sister witches who have powers and fight against demons. They are all so strong I wish I was like them.

Mister E didn't like Charmed as much as I did but he did always listen to me. He knew how much I loved it. I knew everything about them and thanks to mister E I found out a lot of things about them.

During breaks mister E usually lets me use his computer. I wish I had one at home but mom and dad won't buy it.

"I wish you were so enthusiast about everything in your life" mister E said looking a bit sad. Mister E knows a lot about me and even though I tried to look happy and good he sees through me. It's like he knows me…it's like he's a white lighter like Leo – he's also from Charmed and he knows so much too!-

He came to a stop when he neared my house. "Thanks mister E, see you tomorrow" I said and was getting of his car when he stopped me. "Wait a minute Belle, I have something for you" he said as he reached for something that was on the back seat.

He gave me this big brown envelope which was really heavy. "What is this?" I asked surprised that someone actually got me something.

"Why don't you open it" he asked grinning at me. I opened the big envelope and put my hand in it to get what was inside.

There was not one thing, but several things. The first thing I took was a book. I gasped when I looked at the cover, it was one of the charmed books!

"Oh my god. Thank you so much!" I cried happily. "there's more" he said as he pointed at the bag.

The next thing I took was as big as the envelope, it was a calendar but not just a calendar. It was a Charmed calendar with lots of pictures. Amazing.

"Mister E! Thank you so much, this is really amazing!" I was so happy, I couldn't even describe it. "One more thing Bella" he said. I frowned when I put my hand in the envelope, there was nothing.

"It's here" he said as he opened a small box. There was a necklace with the triquetra moon which was the Charmed sign. "No way! Mister E, this is too much" I said shaking my head.

"It's yours Bella and I'm not taking it back" he answered. "But-" I started to argue before he cut me off.

"No buts Bella, this is your birthday. Enjoy it and accept the gifts you get, okay munchkin?" he said as he tapped my nose.

"Fine, thank you so so so much. I will never taking this necklace off, I will always wear it" I said as I put the necklace on.

"Thank you" he smiled at me. "See you tomorrow mister E" I said and got out of his car but stopped when he said my name.

"Happy birthday Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Today is my birthday and I wanted to do something special,<strong>

**So I hope you liked it and please leave me a review, that would make me so happy!**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay! But with school, work and my own personal life I didn't really had the time to write the next chapter. I also don't have prewritten chapters but I'm going to try to post weekly but I can't promise long chapters, anyway not with this story.**

**I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews -and I'm really sorry that I haven't answered them yet- I do read them and really guys you make my day! Also thanks for the birthday wishes. Getting this kind of a response on this story was the greatest gift I got :)**

**so we continue :))**

* * *

><p>Life had not gotten any easier but time had passed. I was in my last year of elementary school. I tried to enjoy school…I really did but those mean girls really screwed it up for me and not only for me but also for mister E.<p>

Teachers talked behind his back saying bad stuff about him and me…mister E acted as though he didn't care but sometimes the comments were so harsh that it really got to him and it was all my fault.

The mean girls always made fun of me too, they even wondered if I was in love with mister E. Everyone made fun of me, my parents didn't know but I still had Angela. She was my best friend and she also knew mister E.

Angela and mister E got along too and from time to time Angela would get mad at the girls when they gave me harsh comments.

They really made my life miserable. I even had a small fight with mister Edward because of them. We were in the cafeteria when suddenly Tanya came to me and whispered in my ear that I was a snitch and that I told everything to mister E.

I told her it was not true, only I had yelled it and mister E had to give me a punishment. We were supposed to be silent. I was really mad at him. I told him that he wasn't my friend anymore only to apologize a half hour later.

He did what he had to do, if he didn't give me a punishment everyone would be mean to him too.

It was the end of the year and we were doing the big final tests of the year. We had to pass those in order to go to high school.

"Bella do you know what I have here?" Tanya asked me during play time. "No I don't" I answered softly. "It's our history test" she answered making me look at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me, this is our history test and you're going to make copies for the whole class" she stated giving me no chance to reply after pushing the test in my hand.

"But I can't do this!" I yelled as she walked away. "Yes you can" she sang without turning around.

She was right…I did it because I didn't have a choice.

"Here you have it, 22 copies" I mumbled as I gave her the copies. She wanted copies for the whole class so she would become even more popular…this is sick, really sick.

"You really seem to be a smart girl Bella, maybe reading so many books isn't that bad at all?" she teased. I didn't even answer her but instead I found myself looking at mister Edward who was talking to an another teacher.

"If you tell one thing to him about this Bella, I swear to god I'll get you in so much trouble so you'll be suspended right away, got it?" Tanya said as she followed my gaze.

"I made the copies didn't I?" I snapped to my own surprise. "Of course you did pumpkin" she said all too sweetly and then walked away.

I saw mister Edward smiling at me but couldn't find it in myself to smile back at him. I had made my decision, I was changing schools after this year.

A week left before I was done with Elementary school and right now we had the first part of our big history test, the other part would be tomorrow. Everyone in class was cheating except me…but that didn't matter, it was my fault anyway. I had copied it for them.

"Helen what are you doing?" our teacher yelled as everyone in the class gasped. She was caught. "I can't believe this. Principal's office, now!" she yelled as Helen flinched and got out of her seat.

"Everyone open your desks, let's see if we have other cheaters in the class" thank god I never put one in my desk.

I gasped when I saw a bunch of copies lying in my desk…I hadn't put them there. How is it-

Shit Tanya!

When I looked at her I saw a smirk on her face, she had done this.

Miss Sara, our teacher was so mad but that was not the worst, she was disappointed in all of us and that hurt the most. Our principal was mad too, but again like miss Sara he was very disappointed.

Miss Sara told us that we were getting a new test tomorrow…way more difficult.

"Bella what happened? You guys cheated on the test" mister Edward asked when he saw me. What he didn't know was that I was actually trying to escape him. I was too embarrassed to face him.

But when I looked at him I couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry.

"Hey shush, it's okay. Come let's go to my class, we can talk there. We don't want your parents to see you in this state, right" he said as he pulled me to his class with him. My parents wouldn't be home until seven so actually it didn't really matter but I kept that to myself.

"So what happened?" he asked as he took a seat besides his desk.

"We cheated" I stated as I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt. "Got that part missy , now tell me why you did it?" he said as he passed me a tissue.

"I I…I can't" I stuttered. "Bella has this anything to do with Tanya. I saw you two a couple days ago. You handed her some papers" he said very seriously.

"No…no Tanya has nothing to do with this!" I yelped hastily. Mister Edward sighed as he got up and walked to me. "Please don't let her get to you. You can tell me the truth, I promise. Don't be afraid of her" he said as he pulled me to his lap.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone mister E, otherwise I can't tell you" I whispered. "Bella I can't promise that, especially if it's not your fault" he insisted.

"I'm sorry mister E but then I can't tell you" I answered sadly.

Mister Edward was silent for a while. "Okay Bella, I promise not to tell anyone" he sighed.

"Tanya gave the test to me," I started "she made me copy them. If I didn't do it she would make my life hell…so I did it. I didn't look at it but I did gave her the copies. She wanted copies for the whole class so she could be more popular than she's already.

"Everyone put a copy of their answers in their desk, except for me"

"But I thought everyone was caught cheating" mister Edward asked confused.

"Helen was the first to get caught. Miss Sara was so mad that she wanted to check everyone's desk. Tanya had put some copies in my desk too because she knew I wouldn't use it. This way I would get caught too" I finished guiltily.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you tell me before. We could have stopped this before all this happened" he murmured.

"I couldn't mister E" I replied. "Bella we need to tell the principal. All the blame is on you right now" he told me as he started to pace around the room.

"What do you mean? Everyone was caught not only me" I asked.

"Oh you don't know yet" he murmured with a shake of his head. "Your classmates told the principal that you got the test and that you copied it for everyone" he replied madly. I knew he wasn't mad at me but that was not my biggest concern right now.

"The last part is true" I said weakly.

"Bella you were trapped into this" he said frustrated. "It doesn't matted mister E. I don't care. I deserve the punishment I will get" I told him and it was true…I shouldn't have let Tanya trap me into this.

"I don't think so" he growled making me flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just mad at them. How can little girls be this mean?" he asked more to himself.

"Hey I'm not little! I'm 14 years old. I'm a big girl. I may not be the longest person in the room" I said causing him to laugh.

"You'll never be long by the looks Bella but that's good, girls shouldn't be too long" he smiled at me.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Long women are scary…believe me I know, I'm dating one" he mumbled, the smile still on his face. "You have a girlfriend?" I asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yup…I can't believe I never told you that before" he says more to himself, and with that the history test is forgotten as Edwards starts to tell me about Nikki, his girlfriend.

Nikki is also a teacher like mister Edward but she teaches at high school. Mister E told me that he didn't really like working at high school so that's why he choose to be a teacher at the elementary school.

When I ask him if he's going to marry her, he tells me no and that he probably will never get married.

I agree with him, marriage is bad. My parents are the proof.

It's five o'clock when mister E and I leave school. On the way he tells me about the trips he and his girlfriend made and the trips they will make during summer.

Mister E is so happy when he talks about her, it makes me happy too. "Will I meet her one day?" I ask him as he pulls up at my apartment.

"Sure why not…Hey you know what I'll bring her to your elementary graduation next week. I'm positive she'll like you" he smiles at me.

"Awesome! But I really got to go now, charmed will start in five minutes and sorry mister E as much as I love your company I don't want to miss Charmed! Cole and Phoebe are going to get married today…I'm so excited to see that!" I tell him enthusiastically.

"Go watch your Charmed silly kid" he chuckled. "Oh and Bella, we're not done talking about the cheating thing" he says as he points at me. "It's not polite to point at someone" I answer as he looks at me in surprise.

"Goodbye mister E" I sing and then run upstairs to watch my most favorite show in the world.

As I play with my necklace –the one mister E got for my birthday- I wonder how I will tell him that I'm going to another school after summer.

But before that I should talk with my parents…I need to convince them that another school will be better for me to start High school but before I can give it another thought I hear the front door open.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I hope you have a good explanation for what happened at school today!"

Oh oh.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! No worries about the end, there's no abuse in this story :))<p>

Leave me your thoughts and until the next time x


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I know it's been a time since I actually updated. Sorry guys, but I'm kinda dealing with a writers block. I don't know if there are readers of I love you, ma belle here but it will take some time before I update that story because I'm totally rewriting it with the help of my new Beta. She's absolutely amazing and with her help 'I love you, ma belle' will be there sooner than you think.**

**She also beta'd this chapter and I say this again but Mayar hun, you're amazing 3**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, know that I read them all and they all make me genuinely happy and put a smile on my face for the rest of the day!**

**With that we continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella-14 Years<strong>

"Seriously Isabella if you're going to cheat at least do it on your own then the chance of getting caught isn't as big as it was today. I mean come on, the whole class, that's just stupid!" my mother explained as she sat in front of me.

But instead of telling me that cheating is wrong, she tells me to do it on my own. I don't get it. Well at least she's not mad.

"Okay mom, I'm sorry. Can I go to my room now? I have to study for tomorrow," I asked as I stood up. "Sure" she said as she dismissed me.

I studied for about forty minutes and decided to continue rereading the Charmed book that I got from Mr. E years ago. I had already studied history so all I had to do was go over it.

The next day we had our last final, a repeat of our history final but much harder than the one we got previously. I understand why our teacher did that, after all we deserved it.

"So how did it go?" mister E asked as he took a couple books from the shelves in his class. "Good. I think I passed" I said as I took the box from him and put them in the box he pointed. "Good" he answered with a smile.

"Mr. E, not that I mind helping but why are we putting your books in these boxes?" I had been wondering that since we started to pack.

"Well, this is my last year teaching 6th grade . Next year I'm teaching 10th grade here," he explained as his smile got bigger.

"What? Why not this year. I could have been in your class!" I frowned sadly. Mister E sighed and looked away.

"Something wrong, Mr. E?" I asked confused.

"No Bella, everything is okay. So did you get in big trouble with your parents?" he asked as he continued with his work.

"No," I mumbled "Mom told me if I wanted to cheat that I had to at least do it on my own and not with the whole class" I finished grimacing. That really sounded wrong, even to me.

Mr. E stopped in his tracks and stood in front of me.

"Bella, I know you know this but I just want to say it again. Any kind of cheating is wrong, not only cheating on tests Bella. You can make people really sad by cheating," he explained.

"What kinds of cheating are we talking about Mr. E?" I asked him.

"Uh well, you can cheat on a test, you can cheat on a boyfriend by going out with someone else, which is very bad," he said very seriously.

"Have you ever cheated on someone Mr. E?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not, I'm a saint!" He joked and went back to packing.

"What about me?" I asked with a smile. "You're a little angel, Bella," he answered.

"You're an angel that fell down on earth, Bells" he smiled at me. "Hmm, is that possible?" I asked flattered.

"Anything is possible, Bella," he laughed genuinely and soon I joined him.

"Hey Edward, are yo- Oh you're not alone," we turned to look at the person that walked in.

Miss Evelyn.

"Hi miss Evelyn" I smiled at her.

"Hello, Bella." she smiled back. "Can I help you?" Mr. E asked her kind of rudely. "I just wanted to ask if you were coming to dinner with us tonight?" she asked in the same tone Mr. E used.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"You sure?" she asked slightly annoyed, I think.

"Yes Evelyn, now I want to finish packing up my class but thank you for asking anyway."

Mr. E was never like this to anyone. "Fine," she muttered and walked out of the classroom.

"Are you ok Mr. E? I have never seen you like this," I asked worried. "Some people don't show their true colors Bella, don't let anyone ever mislead you, okay?" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Don't worry about it, come on let's finish this" he said as he pointed to the books.

We worked silently and I knew something was wrong but I didn't really understand what Mr. E was trying to say. Had he problems with Miss Evelyn? I thought she was a good woman, I liked her a lot!

"Finally done!" and he closed the last box. "I still can't believe you're going to teach 10th grade," I mumbled, still mad about it.

"Ah it's ok Bella, maybe it's better this way" he told me softly. "How so?" I asked as I took my back pack.

"Because if you would have been in my class, everyone would think you were my favorite, which you actually are." he and I both grinned at the last part.

"Come on crazy girl, let's get you home. You need to rest, tomorrow is your big day! You're graduating tomorrow," he joked.

"Funny Mr. E, but the serious stuff is actually just starting. High school" I sighed. Damn, I still had to tell Mr. E that I was changing schools. The question was, how?

I thanked Mr. E after he took me home and walked excitedly inside. It was really hot, I could feel the summer already. Suddenly the bell of the front door rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, mom was to my big surprise already home.

When I opened the door I saw Angela, "Hey girl! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in so long" she said as she hugged me.

"Hi Angela, oh you know. Just finished the final tests. High school, here we come!" I yelled excitedly. "Can you come outside? We can walk to the park" she asked with a big smile.

"Let me ask my mother," I said and went inside. "Mom, can I go outside with Angela?" I asked her. "You have school tomorrow, Isabella" she answered not taking her eyes of the TV.

"Okay," I sighed defeated and went back to Angela. "Are you serious?" Angela asked when she took my face in, she knew. "It's okay, you know she's right, it's a school day" I told her sadly.

"Fine but tomorrow you're coming with me" she grumbled and then hugged me again. "Bye Bella" she said sadly and then left.

I went to room and put some music on. "I'm an Englishman in New York" I sang with Sting. God I love that song!

I smiled to myself, Angela truly was a good friend.

When I woke up the next morning I was so excited and happy. It was the last time I had to see my classmates but then I remembered Mr. E. I had to tell him goodbye today.

We didn't have real lessons today, the only thing we did was get ready for the graduation show we had prepared for our parents. I don't get it, it's just elementary school.

In the afternoon we all got dressed and waited for our parents to come. I saw Mr. E walking to his class and ran to him. This was the last chance to tell him goodbye.

"Hey there," Mr. E smiled at me when he saw me. "Hi Mr. E. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously.

"Sure Bella, come we'll go to my new class room" he grinned at me as he started to walk in the direction of our classes. "My old class room is your new class room?" I asked him.

"Yup" he nodded.

"So not fair" I sighed. "Bella" he let that out there, "Okay, okay I know" I said.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" he pondered as he took place behind his new desk. He was happy I could see it. "Didn't you like teaching sixth grade?" I asked him and went to sit at the desk in front of him.

"I did but I always wanted to teach tenth graders, sounds more fun" he smiled. He really was excited about this. "You'll do great, I just know it" I answered.

"Well that's because I'm the best teacher out there," he teased. "Pshh in your dreams Mister E!" I answered as I shook my head.

"Come on Bella, you know I'm the best, you just told me yesterday," he argued back, his smile never leaving his face.

"Me? I'm not sure what you're talking about mister E. You're not sick are you?" I teased him.

"Funny missy. Now tell me what you wanted to talk about and no more changing of subject," he said as he pointed a finger at me.

"Pointing a finger at someone is impolite," I said to him.

"Good girl," he said and took his hand away… he had told me that it was impolite and I had remembered it.

"Mister E, remember I told you that I would be doing high school here?" I asked him. "Yes which I'm really happy for, this way I can see you all the time" he smiled.

"Mr. E…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence. "What is it, Bella?" he asked worried.

"I…I am changing schools Mr. E"

* * *

><p>Review ;) xoxo<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the amazing response I have been getting for this story, it really means so much to me!**

**It means I'm doing something right ;) This chapter is unbeta'd because I couldn't wait to update *grins***

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I don't understand…why would you change schools?" Mr. E asked surprised, shocked…lost.<p>

"I want to go to a new school…I want new friends and I can't stay here anymore" I explained softly not completely telling him the truth. I couldn't show him that it was actually my classmates that made me decide this.

I couldn't stay in this school and pretend like I was happy. I needed something new and I had to get away from here. A new start would be good…High school.

"I understand…It's your decision Bella" he smiled at me but I knew it was fake. Mr. E cared about me, I could see it. He was like a parent that was being denied of seeing his child any longer. I was going to miss him too but

"I will visit you Mister E, whenever I can. I promise" I smiled at him.

That was a promise I made a year ago. During my first year at high school I only visited mister E once and that was September first, right after school.

He was surprised to see me, especially when he saw I was wearing a uniform. Blue and white, those were the colors I was wearing from now on.

Mister E wondered how my first day at the new school had been. I told him with a big smile on my face that the teachers were amazing and that my classmates were totally sweet.

Lies.

There were a few that were sweet…Carrie was one of them. She was acting like I was her best friend in the whole world, but not in a bad way. She just was very enthusiast, I liked her.

I also told him about the goof in our class. During our first hour we had introductions, just when our teacher finished her speech, this guy came walking in looking very sleepy. He took a seat behind me and had laid his head on the table.

"Any questions?" our teacher had asked, when suddenly the goof raised his hand.

"McCarthy?" she said sounding annoyed. "When are we done here?" we all turned our heads to look at him when he asked that and were met with a big goofy smile. Yep, definitely a goof.

Mr. E had a good laugh when I told him about the silly guy.

That was the last time I saw him for a whole year. He would send me emails asking if I was alright to which I responded that I was but that I was really busy which school, which is why I couldn't visit him.

Truth was mom didn't like it when I was home too late. She wanted me to come home and immediately start studying…I hated it but soon I found a new passion. Writing.

The first semester of school during some lessons I tended to get bored, so I started to write…just like that. I wrote and wrote until I was finished and when I read it, I was shocked to read pages that sounded like a true story…like a book.

My grades were good, no problems there but I felt like there was something missing… That feeling passed when none other than McCarthy became my friend.

Emmet…that is his name and he's Irish. He's like a bear but not like the big bad ones, he was like a teddy bear. He started to become my best friend as was Jasper, my crush.

Jasper was hot, the typical American guy… Blond hair, blue eyes and charming. He makes me smile all the time and he loves to talk to me.

Jasper, Emmet and I soon became inseparable. We spend most of our times together, that continued in our sophomore year.

I didn't think we could get closer but we did and my crush on Jasper? Well that was getting bigger too but there still was something missing…

Mr. E

"Come in" he yelled as I knocked on his door. "Bella!" he looked shocked to see me but also happy, because a big smile was covering his face, telling me that I was definitely being missed.

"Hello Mr. E, it's been a while hasn't it?" I smiled at him as I walked in and took a seat on a desk.

"It's definitely been a while Bella but I think I should be asking you why it took you this long to visit me" he finished as a frown started to form on his face.

"Ah you know mister E, school is been pretty busy and I may have started with theatre" I grinned at him. It was true, this year I discovered that I wasn't actually good at writing stuff but that I was actually pretty good at acting… ah it was just school stuff any way.

"Are you serious?" Mr. E looked like I had told him that I was pregnant…geez. I nodded and went to search for some flyers that I had in my back pack.

When I finally found one, I gave it to him and watched him curiously as he took the flyer in.

"You got the lead?" he asked surprised. "Mister E, don't sound so surprised! I'm a born actress, you just don't know it yet" I winked at him.

"You're different" he said as I was taken aback by his sudden statement. I asked him what he meant and he told me that I looked happy and confident… that he had never seen this side of me.

He was right, I felt good. My friends and theatre was a good combination for me and of course school. I was actually enjoying school that year. Literature was one of our main points, my favorite of course.

Classes were easy, I didn't have a lot to do. I could come home and chill, knowing that the coming tests would be easy for me to pass.

"Oh Bella, happy delayed birthday. You're sixteen now right?" he had asked me with a smile as I nodded.

After having a good and long talk with mister E and with a promise that I would visit him soon, I left.

**WsIEs**

Our show had been amazing and people were surprised to see me acting. I had finally come out of my shell but what mostly mattered to me was Mr. E's reaction because he had come too.

"You were right," he said as I went to stand in front of him. The show was done and instead of getting dressed, I had ran out to meet Mr. E

"I'm always right" I teased. "I didn't say that missy but you were definitely right when you told me you were a born talent because you sure as hell are!" he grinned at me.

After I finally got out of my costume and got dressed Mr. E and I had a drink at the bar and then as the good old days he took me home with his car.

Two months after our show which had been in January, I started to feel down again. I couldn't really talk with the people around me and I was getting the feeling that no one gave a shit about me which was probably true.

I stopped visiting Mr. E because I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Bella can we talk?" Emmet asked as our history teacher was talking about the civil war. Jasper was all ears, me and Em not really.

"Yeah what's up?" I said as I took a paper and started to write some stuff that was getting in my head.

"Are you going to write or listen to me?" he asked sounding annoyed. "I'm listening Em" I snapped at him.

"Bells are you ok?" he asked me softly and I could hear it in his voice, he was worried. "I'm fine big goof" I answered with a smile but in fact it was so hard to smile because it wasn't real. I felt like shit.

I heard Emmet sigh and lean away from me. I let him be and returned to my writing.

When I finished I started to read the passage I had written.

_Edward and I ran to the hospital and saw that things were really crazy in there. People were running, crying, some were yelling for help. We started with the patients who had the worst injuries. We were busy for hours trying to save each patient. I had already lost three patients because there wounds were just too bad, it was impossible for them to survive._

_I stayed focused on my job and didn't let the pain get to me. The pain of losing someone is something you really never get over. Edward was actually doing a great job, he stayed calm all the while and worked as fast and as good as possible. To me it seemed like he was doing it way more better than me. After exactly three hours we were almost finished when they brought a patient with serious injuries._

_I needed Edward to help me because otherwise we would lose him too. I looked for him and saw him giving CPR to a small girl. "Come on breath!" he yelled as he tried harder. I checked the girls pulse and find out that the girl was already dead. "Edward let go of her, she's not with us anymore" I said as I placed my hand on his hand. He pushed it away "No, no she's not dead," he shook his head not accepting it and trying harder to get her to breath "please" he whispered. I took a deep breath and then pulled him away from the girl._

_"I need your help with a patient over there Edward. If you don't come now, he will die too. It's too late we can't save her anymore," I whispered the last part as I looked him in the eye. He nodded and then followed me. We had saved our last patient thank god, I don't think we both could have handled losing him too. That night after doing an extra round we went home exhausted. Edward didn't say a word the whole time. He just went to his room as soon as we were home._

_I let him be alone for some time and took a shower. After getting dressed I decided to check on Edward and found him sitting in a corner of his room. He was crying silently. It broke my heart to see him like that. I took him in my arms and let him cry silently "Shhh, you're okay. You did what you had to do" at that he started sobbing so hard that his whole body was shaking. I held him closer to me as my own tears fell too._

When I was finished reading it, I wasn't thinking about how I even came up with it but there was something else that I really wondered;

'Why in the hell is he Edward?'

* * *

><p>Lemme know what you think! xoxo<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews and god, the alerts! Seriously, I can't believe that so many people are reading this story. I never expected this story to get the response it's getting. This story really has a special place in my heart and reading all those reviews and getting those alerts makes me really proud. Thanks guys, you really rock!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"Bella what's that?" Jasper asked as I still thought about why in the hell my lead was named Edward. I looked at Jasper as a smile immediately covered my face "It's a scene I think"<p>

"What do you mean? Like a real story?" he asked surprised and I nodded.

"It's something that came up and I think I really want to make a story out of it" I told him honestly. "Sounds great but you have to promise me that you'll let me read it" he winked at me.

"We'll see about that" I grinned at him.

I was excited all over again, I had something to do, something nice. Something I felt comfortable doing. Writing was my home and the stories were me.

As the weeks passed a really nice story started to form and I loved every bit of it. Edward stayed my lead but the surprising part was that I chose myself, or actually my own name for the female lead.

But Mister E and my story Edward were so different from each other. All they shared was a name, not even their looks were the same… two totally different guys sharing the same name.

Soon it was the end of our year, which meant that junior year was coming up but first of all vacation!

"I'm really going to miss you Bells, but I still gotta visit my girl in Ireland, ya know?" Emmet said as he hugged me fiercely, "Don't forget to send me mails and texts and please little girl, try to enjoy this vacation" the big goof was worried about me.

"Don't worry about it big bear, I'll be fine and I'm going to miss you too and say hi to Rose from me" Rose is his girlfriend in Ireland, they have been dating for a year now and even if the distance was keeping them from meeting every day, they were still head over heels in love with each other.

I could tell it from the way Emmet talked about her.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm back" he assured me and then went to give a manly hug to Jasper.

Jasper told him to be safe and to have fun and Emmet assured him that he definitely would have fun.

Emmet started to walked away but suddenly turned around and looked at me "Hey Bells, don't do anything I would!" I flipped him off as he laughed hysterically.

"Come on Bella, let's go before he stays here and makes jokes like that for the rest of our vacation" Jasper smiled and put his arm on my shoulders. Fuck, that felt good.

Jasper was going to spend the first week of our vacation with me but then he was going to Italy for a month which meant that I was alone for a whole month.

Angela had also left with her boyfriend Ben, they went to Brazil and would stay there for a month and half.

I was home till the second week of August, then I was going to Texas with Jasper for two weeks. Hell yeah!

Jasper and I spent our first week relaxing and spending a lot of time together. Since the weather was good we spent a lot of time at the park just talking. It would be so easy to fall in love with him.

After Jasper left to Italy, I stayed home most of the time. Emmet and I mailed each other all the time and he even send me pictures of him and Rose. She was such a beautiful girl and they really looked perfect together.

My dad was working all the time but my mom decided that she wanted to see new places. She finally convinced dad and they both left –after they made sure that I was fine on my own- to India.

Yeah my mom was crazy and decided that she wanted to see Asia. How she convinced dad…well I know for sure that it happened behind closed doors. Ewww.

During my time alone in Seattle, I stayed home for most of the part and to be honest I enjoyed it. I love being on my own. It makes me feel independent and it also gave me the chance to finish my story.

I really loved my story… Edward and Bella are so passionate and they are so perfect together and they are also the total opposite of me and Mister E.

Finally the second week came and me, Jasper and his friends Peter, Charlotte and Maria left to Texas.

Texas was amazing…. The greatest adventure I ever went on. Some people even thought that Jasper and I were a couple which we weren't…yet.

We visited places but most of the time we were on the beach because Texas is hot!

"Jasper, can I use your laptop? I want to check my mails and see if Emmet has send me something" I said as Jasper was getting dressed. He and Maria were going to get us some food.

"Sure darling, you don't have to ask" he answered as he put his glasses on. "You want anything special?" he asked as he took his wallet and phone. "Nope I'll eat whatever you bring" I said as I tried not to ogle him. Can you blame me? The guy is fucking hot!

"See you later Bella" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then turned to leave. Sigh, if I just could tell him my feelings.

But it was just a crush, in fact I couldn't really see myself in a relationship with Jasper.

Suddenly my phone went off and I screamed loudly in excitement when I saw who was calling.

"Mister E! How are you?" I asked really happy to be talking to him. "Hey there, I'm fine what about you?" he asked sounding excited too.

"I'm good, enjoying Texas you know. It's really amazing here, I wish I could stay here for the rest of my life…but wait then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore and I don't think I really like that. It's actually been too long anyway, I'm definitely visiting you in September!" I babbled and heard him chuckle.

I really had missed him. He's been my best friend since I was a little kid and he's real, always honest and he cares about me.

"Well maybe you don't have to wait till September" he said confusing me. "What do you mean?" I asked as my hopes got up. Could he be…

"I'm in Texas missy and I want to see you!" he told me as I could imagine the big smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled out. "Hell no. Give me your address and I'll be there tomorrow, we can have lunch and then catch up for a while" he told me as I went to search for the little card Jasper had given me. The address was written on it and Mister E wrote it down as I told him the address.

"It's actually close to my place, good" he said and I wondered if he was here on his own. Normally he and his girlfriend Nikki always travelled together.

"Hey Mister E, are you here without Nikki?" I asked trying not to sound too curious. "Uh…. yeah I am. Me and Nikki broke up" he said softly.

"Oh, sorry to hear that" I answered feeling uncomfortable. How in the hell do you comfort someone with a broken heart?

"It's okay, it wasn't really working out for us both" he admitted and to be honest he didn't really sound sad.

"Yeah, then it's better this way. How long have you been in Texas?" I asked changing the subject.

Mr. E and I kept talking until Jasper and Maria came back with our food. We were staying in a cabin that Jaspers parents had rented for us, so that's why we had to get our own food.

I went to eat with them after we hung up but as soon as I took a seat Jasper started to ask me who I was talking with and why I was meeting him.

Sounding jealous Jasper?

I told him that Mr. E was a very good friend of mine, leaving out the part that he had been a teacher of mine.

The next day everyone went to the beach and I got ready to meet Edward.

Around noon I heard a car and ran to the front door. "Look who we have here!" I yelled as Mister E got out of his car but suddenly I noticed the pretty brunette behind him.

"Oh you brought some company with you" I said trying to sound excited. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind but I wanted you to meet my girlfriend" he said as they stood in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Kristen, Edward's girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Make my day :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii, **

**Yeah, so I'm really trying to update weekly. I'm getting there guys, promise! Okay, so I have some shocking stuff in the chapter, I'm really, really, really curious of what you think of it!**

**I would say enjoy but gotta admit, sadness-alert buuuuuuut it's a long chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hi…uhm I'm Bella" I said a bit intimidated by the woman in front of me. "Yeah, I know. Edward has told me so much about you" I saw mister E smile at that.<p>

"Oh shoot, I forgot my phone in the car" Kristen said as she searched in her handbag. I noticed that she had a couple books with her…interesting. "I'll go get it, love" mister E said but was immediately stopped by her.

"No it's fine, I'll go get it. Be back in second" she said and walked to the car. As soon as she got away I started asking mister E the questions that entered my head the moment I saw them.

"What in the hell mister E, you just broke up with Nikki and now you have a new girlfriend? When did you even break up with Nikki and meet with Kristen? Oh god, don't tell me you met her here?" mister E stopped my rambling by placing his hands on my shoulder.

"God…you talk much. Damn it, you're turning into a woman" he teased. "Not funny mister E" I said and pushed his hands away.

I saw Kristen talking on her phone which meant that I still had some time with mister E. "Okay so tell me the story, what happened?"

"Okay okay, long story short. Nikki and I broke up 7 months ago-" he started but "Why didn't you tell me at the play? That was like five months ago" I cut him off.

"I didn't want to ruin your day Bella. Anyway, a couple days after your play I met Kristen at Starbucks. We literally bumped into each other and yeah, from that point we started dating. She's really cool Bella" he grinned at me and I knew that instant that he already loved her.

Lucky girl, but got to admit she does look cool. Totally the opposite of Nikki, who actually looked like a top model instead of a high school teacher.

"Hmm, I need to get to know her and I think lunch is just perfect for that" I winked at him to let him know that I was totally ok with him bringing her here.

"Thanks Bella, I'm glad that you don't mind me bringing her here" he said with a big smile.

After that mr. E, Kristen and I went to sit in our garden. I had set up a table with food for us and after adding another plate for Kristen, we had lunch together.

"So Bella, you go to school?" Kristen asked trying to make conversation. Mr. E was too busy eating his food. "Yeah, I'm starting my junior year in a couple weeks" I answered sweetly. After all she was trying.

"Any plans for after graduation?" she seemed really curious about it. "She's going to be a famous Hollywood actress" mister E grinned.

For a moment I thought mr. E was drunk because I had never seen him smile this much.

"Not by a long shot! I'm going to medical school, I want to be a doctor" I said and turned my attention back to Kristen.

She seemed surprised by my choice. "Interesting. Though from what I have heard it's pretty hard" she told me seeming genuinely interested.

"Yeah I know, but I want to do it. What would a dream be if we didn't chase it?" I said but then realized that becoming a doctor was the only dream that I was actually chasing. There are so many things that I want but never have I considered to chase those dreams.

I want to publish a book. I want to direct a play… Damn, why don't I chase those dreams?

"Bella?" mister E's voice brought me back to the present. "Hmm yeah?"

"You okay? You looked like you were somewhere else for a second?" he asked worried. "Naah, I just realized some stuff" I answered honestly.

"Stuff like?" he asked still a bit concerned. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought I was crazy.

Just saying!

"Becoming a doctor is not my only dream" I stated. "Of course it isn't" he said as if that was obvious. "But it's the only dream I'm chasing" I frowned.

"Then why don't you chase the other ones?" Kristen asked curiously. "I might just do that" I said as a smile formed on my face. Ideas immediately formed in my head. Scenes were playing in my head, lines were being said.

That's the moment I decided that I was going to write a play and present it to the theatre at our school. Who knows maybe we'll play it.

Hmm dancing, yes I want dancing in my story!

"Seriously Bella, get back to earth!" I heard mister E say. "Ugh sorry, it's just that my head is full with ideas right now" I said excitedly.

"You should write them down" Kristen suggested unaware of the fact that all I right now wanted to do was to write.

"If I start writing right now, then you won't see me for the rest of the day" I admitted sheepishly.

"You write? Like real stories?" she asked looking surprised… oh so does mister E. "Yeah…it's just… Well one day, I was in class bored like hell and suddenly I was writing not having a clue what I was writing. When I was done I realized that I had written a scene, like a real scene of a story. I decided to finish it, so since then I have been writing,

"The thing is that I have so many ideas, I don't know which ones to write. Sometimes I just write a scene that is in my head but I only realize it when I'm done writing" I admit.

Mister E looks like he has gone in shock.

"Oh my god that is really cool! I would really love to read some of your stuff, as you put it" Kristen said enthusiastically. "Uhm, I don't know" I said and saw her smile disappear.

"Oh no, not because I don't want you to but it's not finished and I really feel insecure about showing people my work" I told her because I really didn't want her to feel bad.

"You write?" and mister E is out of his coma. "Yes mister E, I do and let me apologize already for not telling you before" I said as I faced him.

"I can't believe you haven't told me" he shakes his head.

"Oh get over it, would you" Kristen smirked and winked at me. I liked her that instant.

I was done talking about me so I turned the attention to Kristen and asked her what she did for a living. She told me that she owned her own bookstore and yeah that may have been the moment I fell in love with her.

Mister E and she are perfect for each other. She looks genuinely sweet, not like Nikki who was like a two faced bitch. I never really liked her. I met her once but that one time was enough to tell me that she definitely not right for Mister E. Of course I didn't tell him that, he would have felt bad.

But Kristen seems really cool, smart and she's totally mr. E's type.

Kristen wanted to give us some time to catch up and went inside to read a book that she brought with her. We told her that she didn't have to do that but she insisted so we thanked her and agreed to it.

"She's a keeper" I said the moment Kristen walked in. "You know what? I'm thinking the same" he said his eyes still on the door she entered.

"What about you Bells? Isn't there a guy that has swept you of your feet?" I rolled my eyes at his questions.

"Seriously mister E we're not talking boys! I'm still kind of surprised to see you here though. Who knew that I would meet you here of all the places" I wondered happily.

Mister E shrugged, "I'm not going to say fate because I don't believe in it but let's go with coincidence. I didn't even realize you were in Texas until we were here and then I just had to call you. It had been too long"

"Yeah, sorry. I really should visit more" I said more to myself than him. I really did miss him in my life.

Mister E agreed with that and we continued to talk about our vacation. He more than me. Mister E loves travelling so he had a lot of stuff to tell me.

After some while Kristen joined us and I invited them to have dinner with the whole group. They agreed and we decided to do a barbecue.

We had a lot of fun. The guys really liked mister E and while they were busy cooking the meat, Kristen had been setting with us talking about the latest gossip. That was a great a day.

But soon the vacation was over and junior year started.

Emmet wasn't there the first week of school. He was still in Ireland and I had really missed him. But soon he would be back and things would be like it always was. Good.

How wrong I was. Emmet wasn't really happy to be back from Ireland. He missed Rosalie and he hated Seattle. He wanted to go back to Ireland. He didn't talk a lot. I was having a hard time talking with him.

I missed him even more.

Jasper noticed and he was also sad that Emmet was that way but we couldn't really change it. Jasper and I became closer than we were and even though school kind of sucked, being with Jasper made it ok.

But that apart school was really killing me. Who knew that junior year would be this hard? I didn't have time for my family anymore. Normally I visited my grandparents every Wednesday after school and most weeks during the weekend too, but with all the school work I had, I started visiting them lesser.

Theatre was also taking a lot of my time. Combining it with school wasn't really that easy but I still did it and that resulted with bad finals in Christmas. My parents didn't really give a shit. All they told me to do better next time.

So when the second semester started I decided to really go for it. I didn't want to do my year over, that would just kill me. I was doing good, and everything was going ok.

Until a couple days before our show, in which I again had the lead.

Jasper had been nervous about something and at first he wouldn't tell me until I made him.

He and Maria were a couple. During Christmas break he admitted to Maria that he had a crush on her. I was heartbroken.

I was not in love with him but I did feel something for him and even though I would've probably never been in a relationship with him, I still felt like I had lost him.

But after Christmas break something good also happened. Emmet was starting to open up. He looked better and happier.

"I missed you big guy" I admitted as we were sitting in a park, having some lunch. "Hmm, you and Jasper seemed to be pretty close" he pointed out.

"Emmet you wouldn't talk to us,, you were down all the time and I tried, I really tried but you weren't opening up to us. What changed actually?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't know. I… I just had to see Rosie, you know. I don't like it here anymore and I also missed you, little one" he told me honestly.

"Good to have you back" I smiled at him.

He didn't know about Jasper and I couldn't tell him but he didn't like Maria either. We both kind of hated her. She wasn't good enough for Jasper.

But we didn't tell Jasper that because he really seemed to care for her.

Our play was a hit. We had played a parody of fairy tales and I was playing little red riding hood and one of the 7 dwarfs. Normally the dwarfs are guys but we did it a bit different. 7 girls, including me, acted like men, only I had to play a gay dwarf.

That was really some good shit. Too bad mister E couldn't come because he had to be somewhere.

My grades were getting better, Emmet and I were ok. I felt like things were getting good after a long.

How wrong I was.

It was a Sunday in April. One of my uncles was doing a barbecue and the whole family was coming together. Even my parents. I didn't go because I wasn't really in the mood, so I made up a lame excuse about studying and stayed home.

Now I wish I had gone because the next day my grandfather was admitted to the hospital. He had some gallstones which had to be removed. Easy surgery they had said.

But that night, 7 April, my grandfather got in a coma. During his surgery they cut in one of his intestines which caused everything that was in the intestine to go to his stomach. It wouldn't have been that bad if they had noticed it during the surgery but they hadn't.

They noticed it hours after the surgery and that was too late.

I'm an atheist so I don't believe in god but damn it I wished for him to come back to us. I tried to visit him as much as I could.

My mom, she was a wreck. She wouldn't eat, drink, go to work. She was at the hospital at my grandfather's side just like my grandmother.

My cousins and I tried to support each other through this but we had hope.

Emmet told me not to give up.

7 may, a Saturday, we had an open door day at our school. It allowed new students and parents to visit our school, to have a talk with teachers and students of our school also put a little show together for the visitors.

This year I was the organizer of that show. Now I wish I wasn't. That morning the doctors gave us the news that today would probably be the last day of my grandfather. That was the last time we could visit him.

So I wanted to drop the show of course but mom told me that I could visit grandpa after the show.

I didn't want to. How could I go and act like everything was ok while my grandpa was dying?

On the other hand, everyone at school was depending on me. I had done the whole organization and I would present the whole show but at the moment I really didn't give a shit.

My family told me to visit him after the show, so I went. I went and did the show.

As soon as the show was done I ran to my grandma's place, literally. When I was close to their house I saw my cousin Ellie walk to me. She was crying.

"Bella, he's dead. He's gone" No, no, no that's not possible. I have to visit him. After the show, I was going to visit him. Now, I was going to visit him. Oh no.

"That can't be, no, that can't be" I didn't even realize that I was crying.

"He's gone Bella" she whispered holding on to me. I couldn't feel my legs and that's when I realized that she wasn't holding on to me, she was actually holding me and trying to keep me together.

"I need to see him" I pushed Ellie away and took my phone. "Dad! Dad come get me, I'm at grandma's. I have to go to the hospital, I have to visit grandpa" I said to him.

"Bella, sweetie, relax" he tried but I wasn't having that. I have to see my grandfather.

"Dad, come get me!" I yelled not caring about politeness. "I'll be there in five" he sighed.

I started to walk to the end of the street, that way he didn't have to come all the way to the door. We could be at the hospital faster this way and I would see my grandpa.

"Bella, where are you going?" Ellie asked as she rushed after me. "I'm going to see grandpa" I answered calmly.

Ellie grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "We're together cousin, together. We're each other's support" she said and while she was the younger one, she was supporting me.

All the way to the end of the street, I held onto her because I felt like I could fall any moment. I couldn't feel anything.

When dad arrived, Ellie put me in the car and we immediately sped off to the hospital. Ellie couldn't come because she had to stay at grandma's place in case they came back home.

We got to the hospital in ten minutes but everyone was already gone. I walked to the grandpa's room, only it was empty.

"Miss, you're not allowed to be here" a nurse said. "My grandfather was here" I said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss" she said sadly. "I want to see him" I told her but noticed her look away sadly.

"What is it?" I asked her. "His wife and daughter were the last one to see him, they told us that no one was allowed to see him anymore" she explained.

"No, no! I want to see him" I sobbed. "Baby, stay calm" dad said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Please he's my grandfather" I cried. "I'm sorry but those are the rules" she answered. "Then call my mother, she'll tell you that I can see him" I argued.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that and it's really better that you leave now" she said calmly as she showed the door.

That's what I did, I walked away. We sped to grandma's place because everyone was there by now.

When I walked inside I heard cries. Everyone was crying. Mom, grandma, my cousins, aunts, except me.

Mom immediately saw me and started crying harder. "You missed him Bella, you missed him" I ran to her side and sat on the ground, with my head on her lap. That's when I started to cry.

A week later we buried him but I didn't go to his funeral. That would make the loss real and I still couldn't believe that he was gone, I couldn't accept it.

During those times I only had Emmet. We talked on the phone and he was a really big support.

My cousins and I got really close, closer than before. My grandpa's dead made me realize that you never should put family on the second place and that's what I had done.

I stopped visiting them because I didn't have the time while I actually could have made time for them. I went to present a show instead of visiting him for a last time. I would never forgive myself for these faults.

I missed him so much. It felt weird and unreal. He was gone?

He was gone.

I have been neglecting Mister E too. He would call me all the times but I didn't know how to talk to him. In fact I didn't know how to talk to anyone.

Emmet was the only one. He tried so hard to get me out of my dark hole… so hard but I couldn't come back. I had changed and we both knew it.

It was also during that time that our finals started and that was my last chance to save my year or I had to do it over. I worked for it, I did my best.

I studied and I got there. The finals were finally done and one of my teachers told me that I was doing great. She was trying to give me hope but I had already learned that hoping was bad. It led to a broken heart.

"Can you fucking believe it? School is done!" Emmet said loudly, a grin plastered on his face. "Yeah finally" I agreed.

"Come on Bells, since school is done, we're going to do something fun" he said as he took my arm.

"Uhm, I don't know Em. I was actually thinking of going home and resting a bit" I didn't really feel like doing something fun. This wasn't really the time for fun stuff.

"Forget it Bells, and btw I want you to meet a friend of mine" he grinned. "A friend?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yup, now let's go" he said as he literally dragged me out of school. On the way out I saw Jasper and Maria kissing and normally I would feel bad, now I didn't feel a thing. I didn't give a shit anymore.

I did hear Emmet snort though, "We really need to hook that guy up with someone else"

I acted like I hadn't heard his comment and followed him out.

"Oh there he is" he said and walked to a tall guy dressed in a shirt and shorts. Got to admit, the guy looked fine. Look at those green eyes, and that hair…hmm looks red, no…more like bronze.

"Bella meet my friend, this is Edward Masen. Edward this is Bella"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, now that you mention it, I have never actually described Mister Edward Cullen, the teacher huh? *grins evily*<strong>

**I wonder what you guys are thinking about this, review! Make my day and lemme know your thoughts ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for making you wait this long because that's not fair to you, I know. But I couldn't continue with this story for several reasons until now.**

**I hope I still have you with me and I know there are a lot of questions about where this story is leading too and I promise you, you will find all the answers in the story.**

**I shut up for now...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time I smiled genuinely.<p>

"Why are you smiling like that? And if it's about the name, I know it's an old name and blah blah blah" damn smooth voice…

"It's not that. A good friend of mine has the same name as you, and I had to think of him" I explained honestly and nervously. Why does this guy make me nervous?

"Oh, a good friend as in boyfriend?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Ieuw no, mister E – that's what I call him- is way too old for me" okay he was only ten years older than me but seriously I could never see myself with mister E.

"Okay dude and dudette, if you're done questioning each other then let's go because I'm hungry" for a moment I had forgotten that Emmet was with us and it looks like Edward did too.

"Oh… yeah sure, let's go eat something" Edward said to Emmet but kept his eyes on me.

Edward, Emmet and I had some lunch in a subway. It was nice and for a moment I felt like I could leave everything behind me. The guys mostly did the talking but from time to time they –mostly Edward- would fire questions at me.

After lunch we went to a music store. Edward and Emmet really loved music and they knew a lot about music. I on the other hand listened to anything that was good.

"So what do you think of Edward?" Emmet asked as soon as Edward was out of ear shot. "He seems nice" I answered honestly.

"Yeah he is. Edward is one of my bestest friends. When I came here 8 years ago, I was really lonely but then I met him, he was new here too. We immediately bonded and became good friends" he told me and I couldn't but glance at the gorgeous guy that just entered my life.

"I'm actually glad you guys like each other. Edward is a pretty closed off guy but he seems to really like you" he said in thought.

"What makes you say that?" I wondered. "Well firstly, he's the one asking you the questions. Normally he wouldn't do that and only answer the questions asked to him. And he looks really comfortable" he explained making me feel all giddy.

I didn't know what to say to him. Oh thanks Em, I really like him too. In fact I want to jump his bones right here.

Wooooow! Where in the hell did that come from?

It's not wrong to notice a good looking guy, right?

"Hey Bells, that aside. How are you really feeling?" Emmet asked changing the subject. "I'm okay Em. Seriously, I'm fine…maybe a bit tired but that's because of all the studying" I answered.

"Bellaaaa, you know that's not what I'm talking about. You're grandpa died. You know it's okay not to be okay. But you have to open up" he said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I told you I'm fine Em. Just drop it, will you" with that I pushed his arm away and left.

"Hey, where are you going?" I gasped in surprise when I heard Edward's voice. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" he asked worried.

"No, you just surprised me. I need some fresh air. I don't like to say in a shop longer than necessary," I replied "I'm going to wait outside for you guys."

"We'll be with you in a minute" he said and started to look around for Emmet.

I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to but he was already gone.

I sighed and walked outside. I really screwed up everything. I wanted to go home but Emmet would be really mad if I left like that so I just waited for them.

And Edward was right, it only took a minute for them to come outside.

Emmet was down, I immediately noticed it by the look on his face and that was my fault. The guy cares about me and look what I do.

"Hey Em, I could actually use one of those big bear hugs of yours" I told him softly and opened my arms. "Please" I added when I saw him ignoring me. A big smile formed on his face as he walked to me and literally crushed me.

"I'm here for you Bells, always will be" he whispered in my ear. "I know big guy…thank you" what else could I say to this awesome guy. God, I owed him so much.

After that things got comfortable again. Emmet, Edward and I went to sit in a park and just enjoyed a lazy afternoon.

It was fun…yeah, it was.

Two days later we were at school. It was time to find out if we had passed or not. I was not shocked to hear that almost whole my class, including Emmet and Jasper, had passed.

But I was shocked when my teacher told me that I had passed too, which meant…

Senior year.

I couldn't believe it…yeah I had worked hard but my grades were so bad that I couldn't actually imagine passing the year.

Later that afternoon Emmet got a call from Edward. He wanted to know if we were going to stay in the same school. Emmet told him that we were and then a frown formed on his face.

But no bad news anymore because I had passed!

Damn…things are starting to look good, but I can't get my hopes up that could only break me.

Emmet and I said goodbye to each other, again. He was going to spent his vacation in Ireland with Rose. I was happy for him but kind of sad too, I hate seeing that guy leave.

There was only one thing left for me to do so I took my phone and,

"Hey mister E, are you free this afternoon?"

* * *

><p>"I'm really happy you came to see me Bella, I missed you and I wanted to be there for you but you wouldn't let me. You're just too independent. Sometimes you need to let people in because…because we want to help you" I understood mister E, I really did but that's who I am.<p>

"I can't change myself mister E. I like being on my own and I can handle myself. I'm strong and I'll get over it, I always do" saying those things were so easy but even I knew in my heart that it was just pretend.

Mister E shook his head at me but didn't say anything about it anymore.

"I hope you have a good vacation Bells and come visit me a.s.a.p., ok?" I nodded as I walked to the door.

"Take care mister E" and with that I left.

I walked home thinking about the next two months. Dad was taking mom to Marrakech so she could relax a bit. Mom changed since grandpa died. She was always sad and tired.

I hoped this trip would bring her back.

They were surprised when I told them that I didn't want to go but they agreed after I told them that some alone time for me would be great.

They probably don't care anyway.

I had other plans for this summer. I had a play to write and not just a play but our next school play.

The story was already finished in my head, I just had to get it out. Of two things I was certain;

One, there was going to be dancing…lots of dancing.

Two, the story was going to be a real story… based on real life.

I didn't really know how where to start. I tried to sit and write but it never worked and that got me frustrated. I would try but it wouldn't really work.

One day I was sitting on my balcony enjoying a hot summer day. Children were outside playing, laughing and some even dancing. Suddenly I got an idea.

I ran inside, took my papers and walked back out. I started to write anything that came to my mind. I don't know how long I sat there writing but I couldn't stop. The inspiration had finally struck.

I was probably going to regret not typing it on my laptop but there was this thing about writing on a sheet. I don't know why but I enjoyed it more than typing. Writing always made me feel enthusiast and energetic.

When I looked up from my papers I noticed that it was already dark. There were no children outside anymore. I took my phone and saw that it was close to midnight. It was also then that I realized that I was starving.

But still the biggest smile ever couldn't leave my face.

I walked back in and made some sandwiches for myself. While eating dinner I read the pages I wrote and I was first of all surprised that I didn't start with the beginning but somewhere in the middle. I was shocked and amused by the things I wrote, especially the details.

I decided to leave it at that and for the first time in a long while I slept like a baby.

The following days I was still busy writing my play. I couldn't stop anymore now that I started. I only had one problem and that was the beginning. I don't know why but I just couldn't get it out.

And my second problem was naming the characters. I only had one name and that was Lara, the lead in the story but the rest still were named as friend 1 or parent 1.

I decided that I could leave that for later and put the story for a while away. It was time for some relaxing.

Begin august my parents had returned just to leave in another week. Mom and dad were so happy but dad was afraid that mom was again going to be depressed if they stayed home so he took her too India. I again told them that I was not coming…they didn't care.

The third week of august Emmet had finally returned from Ireland and was soon at my door.

"Ah look who he have here, my favorite boy from Ireland. Come here you big goof!" I yelled as I opened my arms. "Oye little one, I have missed ya!" he grinned as he crushed my tiny body to his huge one.

"Gah Emmet, have you been working out?" I asked but immediately regretted it when I saw the smirk on his face. "Don't you dare answer that question" I immediately warned him because I knew he was going to tell about his sex life with Rose.

"Ah Bells, it's okay. We should get you educated though" he teased.

"Thanks but no. Now let's go, I'm buying dinner" I said and took my purse and then left the building with my best friend.

It felt good to have him back.

"Hey Bells, remember Edward? I introduced you guys two months ago" he said as we walked to our favorite Chinese restaurant. "Yeah, what about him?" I asked curiously.

" He's coming to our school. We'll be in the same class this year!" he told me excitedly . "Really? But I thought last year was his senior year?" I asked in thought.

"He has to redo his year, he didn't pass" he explained as my heart sank for Edward. Poor guy, redoing your final year is like hell!

I told Emmet that we would have to support Edward through this year then and make it as good as possible and he agreed.

Soon the last week of august had passed and it was September first, time for school.

Edward and I immediately hit it off as friends. We would sit together at classes, have lunch together… We talked to each other almost about everything. Like Emmet he had a girlfriend in Ireland too. They had been together for almost four years and he really loved her.

I could tell from the way he talked about her. I even saw some pictures of her and she was a real beauty.

I don't know how but Edward soon became one of the most important people in my life. He was my best friend and I was his, I knew that because he told me so and I always tell him.

Whenever I had a bad day, he would be my biggest support. Of course I had Emmet too but Edward was totally different for me. In a small amount of time I became so attached to him.

I wondered how I would be able to say goodbye to him because just like Emmet he was going to leave at the end of the year.

The sad stuff aside I also had some good things going on, besides Edward being my best friend. The play I wrote was accepted by our school theatre and in January we were going to have the Premiere of Little Secrets, my story.

I must say though that Edward had helped a bit too. His middle name is Anthony and guess what the other lead of my story was named… yeah it was Anthony. Edward didn't mind, he was actually proud of me.

But yeah things can't always be good, right?

It felt like I was losing myself… I barely talked to anyone and had bad days all the time. Edward tried to talk to me but I wouldn't let him in which caused him to be mad too.

I felt like nothing mattered anymore until one day Edward took me by my arm and led me to a bench. I didn't say anything and just followed him.

That day he gave me an ultimatum after a long talk.

* * *

><p>Next up is their conversation! It'll be up soon...I hope xoxo<p>

Please review

Oh and before I forget, thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts, you guys are truly amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella, what's going on with you?" he asked getting straight to the point but the thing was I didn't know how to answer him because I had no clue what was going on with me.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"You always say that!" he said sounding frustrated.

"Because it's true. I feel mad and I'm tired like all the time but I don't know why. If I knew than I would tell you. You…you're my best friend Edward" I told him and tried to hold back the angry tears.

I hated that I was so weak and vulnerable.

"Am I? Am I really your best friend Bella because to me it doesn't seem like that anymore" he replied breaking my heart in thousand pieces.

"How can you even say that" I whispered in shock. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, "you're my best friend Edward…you are my best friend!" I yelled madly.

"You're my best friend too Bella but sometimes I'm afraid that I'm the only one thinking so. You're so closed off. You don't talk to me anymore" he told me as a frown formed upon his face.

"You didn't seem to need me when you were all laughing with the rest of the class" that was a low blow, I knew that but I still had to get it out.

"Are you seriously comparing them to us? Me, laughing or talking with them is totally not the same as what we do. They are just classmates Bella…you're so much more" great, now I hated myself even more.

I was a bitch and I didn't deserve to have a friend like Edward or Emmet for that matter, they are all too good for me.

"I don't know Edward…I don't know myself anymore" I told him hopelessly. "I feel like I have lost my way and I can't find my path anymore. Everything drives me crazy and mad. I feel like I'm stuck in a little box and can't get out. I just….I don't know what I want anymore" fucking tears couldn't stay away.

"Hey come here" he murmured as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I immediately relaxed under his touch.

"I'm really sorry for the way I have been acting. I wish I could be who I was a couple years ago" I said and wiped my tears away.

"What do you mean with wanting to be who you were?" he asked me curiously. "I wasn't like this. I used to laugh and be crazy" I replied.

"You are still crazy and you do laugh…just not much but we're going to change that. I promise"

"Good luck with that" I mumbled as he tightened his grip on me.

"You're hurting me" I said and tried to push him away.

"Good" he answered and I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't care about the pain and hugged him back as fiercely.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I have an idea… something that might help you" he said warily. "Okay… tell me"

"Have you thought about talking to someone?" he asked me softly as I looked up at him shock.

"Are you.. do you.. you mean like a shrink?"

"Actually…yes, I'm talking about you seeing a shrink" he said softly. "No way! I'm not crazy, there's nothing wrong with me" I replied madly as I pushed him away.

"Bella, of course there's nothing wrong with you. You're just a bit lost and talking to someone might help" he tried but I wasn't giving in yet.

"I don't want to talk to someone I don't know, okay? And I am talking to you, right?" I shot back. "Sure, sure. When was the last time we had a real conversation apart from this one?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

I thought about it for a while but couldn't give him an honest answer.

"That's what I mean. Let's search a good place and then you can go and see a shrink. There are special places for teenagers. Places where you don't have to pay for a shrink" he explained as he put his arm around me.

"I'm only doing this for you" I sighed. "No, you're doing this for your own good" he said annoyed.

I shrugged not giving a care.

A couple days later I found myself at a center that helps teenagers with problems, aka TWP. I made an appointment for the first Saturday that was coming up. I made Edward promise that he was coming with me because otherwise I might just cancel it. I know myself and I'm not really looking forward to this meeting.

On the other hand I was still pretty busy organizing my play. Since I wrote the story, the teachers of our school thought that it would be great if I directed it which meant that I wouldn't play in it. I didn't mind, this was even better.

I'm getting the opportunity to put everything that's on my mind on scene. It will go the way I see it in my head, after all no one knows these characters better than me.

The rehearsals weren't going as well as I wished. Some of my actors sometimes didn't show up without even letting me know. I got frustrated all the time but of course forgave them.

The dance rehearsals on the other hand were going exactly as I wanted them to be. Teaching the choreography to my group was easier than I thought. Okay, I did have a problem with two of my actors because they had never danced before but even they were getting there.

Friday after school we had our rehearsal and the next day I had my first appointment with my shrink which got me nervous and that showed during the rehearsal.

"Vicky, Lara blames her mother for everything which makes her very mad at her. She is close to hating her while you're acting as though you're afraid of her. Open your mouth and dare to speak. You have a lead role, for god's sake!" I yelled madly as the girl's eyes filled with tears.

Everyone looked in surprise at me. Even I was shocked that I had raised my voice like that at someone.

"I… I'm so sorry Vicky. I didn't mean to yell at you" I said feeling very guilty for making the poor girl cry.

"Bella, maybe I should take over for today?" Sophia, one of the teachers asked softly. She's also my assistant and costume designer for the play.

"Uh, sure. I'm just very stressed right now. God Vicky, I'm so sorry" I said as I walked to her. "It's okay Bella. I know that this means a lot to you and playing this role means a lot to me. I promise you I will play it the right way" she told me softly with a shy smile.

I gave her a hug in return. She's such a sweet girl, a great dancer and actress. She's perfect for the role of Lara.

"You know what? Maybe we all need a day off. Go home or whatever and relax but next week I want everyone to be ready for a long and hard rehearsal. This is getting serious guys, we really need to get it going" I said, not only warning them but also myself.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to pack their stuff.

"Bella are you really okay?" Sophia asked as everyone started to leave the room. "Yeah, I'm just really stressed, you know. School, home, work and this play. It's really starting to take its toll on me" I sighed and rubbed my neck. I could really use a massage.

"You should really take it easy. Exams are coming up and don't forget that that's even more important than this play or your work missy" she pointed out like all my other teachers did.

"I know, I know. Let's just finish these rehearsals for now" I answered and packed my own bag.

Sophia and I discussed some of the details while we were on our way home. She always gives me a ride home and who am I to decline such a sweet offer.

When I woke up the next day I felt weird and nervous. I was going to have a conversation with someone that I didn't know at all. A complete stranger.

I don't think I would feel comfortable talking to a man so I wish that it's at least a she.

Both mom and dad were already gone so I was home alone which was definitely in my favor. I'm not planning on telling them that I'm going to see a shrink. I'm going to let it be my secret…for now.

At 11'o clock, an hour before my appointment, Edward was at my door.

"Ready for your date?" he teased as I let him in. "Funny" I answered and hit him on the head. "Maybe you should also talk about this problem. It's really getting out of hand" he said shaking his head.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked fearing the worst. "You're abusive woman!" He yelled loudly as if I didn't hear the idiot.

"You're standing next to me. You don't have to yell" I answered and hit him again.

"See, point proven" Edward said patting my shoulder.

I ignored him and went to get my purse and jacket, after all it is cold in November.

"Hey Bells, you know I'm here for you no matter what" my best friend told me seriously, putting all the jokes and teasing aside.

"I know, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be doing this" I answered and gave him a hug which he returned.

A while later we were sitting outside the center on a small bench. We were a bit early so I still had some time with my best friend.

The guy I was losing in a few months… I don't know if I will be able to handle that. In such a short time he became so important to me and then I have to let him go. It just wasn't fair.

"Hey, you ok? You're not thinking about bailing or something like that right?" he asked concerned, like always. "You know, you worry too much about me. I'm fine, I promise and no I'm not going to bail" I said and couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Of course I worry about you, idiot. You're my best friend and I can't just not worry about you, you're too damaged for that" he ended smirking. "Bastard" I cursed and hit him on the head.

"Oye, stop doing that!" he yelled and hit me back. "Fine, tell me how is Ella doing? " I asked him and took place next to him. I still had 5 minutes before my appointment.

Ella is Edward's girlfriend and they have been dating for almost four years now but like Rosalie she's also in Ireland. Edward visits her whenever he can but this year she was visiting him.

"Good, last I talked to her she was pretty busy with school. It just seems like she's always busy, you know. I miss her…" and you could tell by the look on his face that he really missed her.

"It's okay E, you'll see her in a few weeks and after that you only have six months left here and then it'll be you and her forever" and even though it hurts me to say this, I know he needs to go to her. I need him here to be next to me but they need each other much more than I need him.

"Yeah, I know. That's so weird, in a few months the waiting will be over and I'll be with her in Ireland. Too bad I don't have you there, I'm going to miss you…for real" he told me softly.

It's going to be so hard to let him go but I have to.

"I'm going to miss you too but that's not for now okay? Now I have to go and talk to my psycho" I said standing up.

"Psycho? You call your therapist psycho?" he wondered with an amused look on his face. I nodded.

"You really belong there" he laughed and pointed to the center.

"Fuck you" I hit him. Again.

"Good luck sweetheart and don't kill the woman" he teased. I was really going to go over to him and kick his ass if he didn't shut up.

"Ok-ay, you look like you want to kill me so I'm out of here and I'll see you in an hour. Good luck!" he yelled as he walked away.

Now it was time to face my fears… yeah whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not lying when I tell you that I wrote this chapter in almost two and a half months. I just couldn't do it, I know what I want to write but I have a very hard time bringing it over. I finished this chapter but I can't promise you that the next chapter will come up in a week or two. I'm sorry and I hope you understand.<strong>

**And I hope you're still with me because one thing I can promise and that is that this story will be complete**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, the response I've been getting for this story has really surprised so with this I wanna say thank you for all those sweet reviews :))**

**A little recap: When Bella was in Elementary school she met mister E (Edward), her teacher, who became a very good friend of hers. They stayed in touch even after she went to high school. In high school Bella met Jasper and Emmet, and became very good friends with them. Through Emmet she met another Edward, a good friend of Emmet. This Edward and Bella go to the same school and are in the same class. They become best friends and their story develops. But at the end of their schoolyear both Edward and Emmet are going back to Ireland to their girlfriends, forever.**

_**Their ages:**_

_**Bella: 18**_

_**Mister E: 29**_

_**Edward: 19**_

_**Emmet: 18**_

_**Jasper: 17**_

_**Alyssa: 17**_

**Oh and just so you know, Bella doesn't have feelings for either Mister E or younger Edward, they are all just good friends at this point of the story...**

**Enough with the chit-chat, here you go :))**

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what brings you here Bella?" my new therapist asked me after we sat there for a long while in silence. When I walked in the first thing I noticed was that my therapist didn't look weird or scary. She seemed inviting and calm… if that makes sense.<p>

But after telling her the basic stuff; my name and age, I didn't have to give her my address or any information about my parents,… I couldn't form a sentence and she kept looking at me like she was trying to figure me out until she asked me that question.

"My best friend" I answered honestly, after all if it weren't for Edward I wouldn't be here.

"Did your best friend tell you to come here?" she asked with a soft smile. A smile that never left here face. She made me want to open up to here. Weird.

"Not really, he just told me that talking to someone might help me" I replied to her while looking around. I always wondered how rooms like these looked. The walls were painted light beige and there were three one person couches. The room was…felt peacefully.

"And do you think you need help Bella?" she asked curiously. But she wasn't the only one that was curious for that answer, I wanted to know that too.

"I don't know. I'm just… I feel…lost?" it was hard to bring those words over. I have a hard time telling her what I really feel because I don't know.

She is taking notes which makes me wonder what she thinks of me.

"What do you exactly feel when you think that you're lost?" god, those questions are worse than the ones I get for a math or physic test.

"I don't know… Anger, I guess" she nods slowly as if she's understanding a big problem. It makes me feel vulnerable. I feel like I can't hide anything from her.

"What makes you angry?" I felt like my head was going to explode. Normally talking isn't hard for me but with her, I just can't seem to find a good and honest answer.

"A lot of things make me angry. For example, I don't feel comfortable when I'm with my classmates and I get annoyed so easily because sometimes they are so childish" I could feel myself getting frustrated.

"Is it your problem that they are childish?" she asks as if the answer should obviously be 'no'.

"Okay I know it's not my problem but I can't help it" I told her getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine, why don't we just talk about something else. Can you tell me a bit about that best friend of yours?" now that was an easy question Mrs. Psycho.

I told her almost everything about Edward. How we met, how our relationship developed. How much I care for him and that I'm really sad because of the fact that he's leaving in a few months. It hurts me that I am losing my best friend.

I told her how close we are, that we see each other every day and that when we don't see each other we constantly talk through texts.

"This Edward, he's your best friend right? You two are not in a relationship" she said while filling her glass with water.

"No way. That's just gross, me and Edward. He's my best friend, nothing else. By the way, he has a girlfriend in Ireland; one of the reasons he's going back" I answered and wondered how she could even think that we were in a relationship. Funny and weird.

"Oh I understand. Okay Bella, let's finish for today" wow, an hour had already passed and I hadn't even noticed. "What do you think about a little task? You don't have to do it but you could try it" she said as she put her file, my file, away.

"Uh, sure" I replied unsure.

"I want you to stick a piece of paper to the inside of your closet and whenever you open your closet you'll write something that makes you happy. It can be anything, doesn't matter what" she told me as I thought it over. The task wasn't hard at all but I wasn't sure if I would do it or not.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" I answered lamely.

"Remember this is for you, for no one else" she sounded like Edward when she said that. I just hoped I could do this. Not the task. Therapy.

* * *

><p>"Bella! Wait up girl" Alyssa, the only girl apart from me in my class, said as I left the room and was about to walk down stairs to my locker.<p>

Alyssa was a sweet girl, a very shy and quiet one. Sometimes you wouldn't even notice she was in the classroom.

"Hey Aly, what's up?" I asked as she walked next to me. "I'm good, you?" she said as she looked around.

"Same old, same old. Busy with the play and other- Are you looking for someone?" I wondered when I noticed that she wasn't really listening to me.

"Oh what? No, I just… Is something wrong with you and Edward?" she asked seriously. Sweet girl, she is always worried about me.

"Nope, we're fine" I answered and that's when I saw Edward standing at the lockers. Our eyes locked and we both smiled at each other.

I have to admit that after my first therapy session everything started to get better between us.

"_So how did it go?" no hello or hi from Edward because he was too curious about the session._

"_It was fine. We just talked a bit about my situation right now. Oh, and I got a task!" I answered faking enthusiasm._

"_What task?" he wondered as we walked to our usual shop to get something to drink and probably to eat. "I have to write stuff down that makes me happy" I answered dryly._

"_Great, you can start with me" he grinned._

_ ~WSIES~WSIES ~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES ~WSIES~WSIES~_

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked as I walked angrily out of our classroom. I was so annoyed by one of the guys in our class. Mike is a good friend but he always tries to suck up to our teachers, especially our math teacher._

_Today I was talking and having some fun with Edward during class when suddenly Mike got pissed and told me off. It fucking pissed me off._

"_Nothing" I answered him curtly and kept walking but suddenly I realized I wasn't being fair to my best friend. "I'm sorry, it's not nothing. I'm just annoyed because of Mike… no, actually I'm pissed at him. Sometimes he's such a bastard. Always trying to suck up to teachers" I told him honestly._

"_Don't mind him, he's an idiot. And hey, he's not always sucking up to teachers. Sometimes, I think, he's trying to suck off teachers" he whispered as his eyes widened causing me to laugh._

_And just like that my day turned from bad to good._

"What makes you think something is wrong between us?" I asked her as I kept walking to my locker. "Nothing, I was just wondering" she shrugged.

We just left it at that and with that we parted, me to my locker and she to hers.

"Hey there little one" Edward said trying to annoy me. "As if you're sooo big" I answered and only realized a bit later what I said.

"Don't even answer that" I immediately said. He just smirked and kept his mouth closed.

"Do you have rehearsal tonight?" Edward asked as I took my math book out of my locker. He must have taken them already since he was just leaning against his locker. Edward and I have lockers right next to each other's . We got lucky, I guess.

"Yup" I replied since it was Friday. We always rehearse on Fridays.

"Bleee, you and your damn rehearsals," he sighed, "our exams start in two short weeks, maybe you should start focusing on that" he continued as he started to walk away.

"Hey where you going?" I asked annoyed. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Oh and grab me a coke, will ya?" he said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Please?" he smiled as I nodded. I would do it for him anyway but making him suffer is always better.

See Edward isn't one to say sorry or please. He gets what he wants and if he doesn't then he says 'screw it'. Same goes for the people in his life.

He could easily drop someone out of his life without even looking back at that person. He's just like that.

Oh and damn, I just realized, finals are coming up in two weeks.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to say this Bella but you failed four finals" Mrs. Bennet said as I tried to keep my tears on bay. I don't know either to be sad or angry.<p>

I took my report without answering her and left the classroom. On my way to the toilets I saw Edward and some of my other classmates talking with some of our teachers.

I walked straight in to the toilet room and closed the door so no one could come in. I couldn't keep the tears back anymore. I was so mad at myself. I should have worked harder.

I remember talking to Edward every night on Facebook, either sending him questions about our exams or just telling him how afraid I was to screw it up.

It was a Friday night and the first rounds of our exams had passed and both Edward and I were so stressed.

We were talking on Facebook, telling each other that we could do this and that we shouldn't give up but I was having such a hard time believing it. I believed in him but I didn't believe in myself.

Suddenly, during our conversation, Edward send me the song "Nothing Else Matters from Metallica" and asked me to listen to the lyrics.

Edward believed in me. He trusted me and not only me but he trusted our friendship and everything that comes along is just a detail…nothing else matters.

I knew that second that I needed him but I didn't know how I could reach him when my phone suddenly beeped, alerting me that there was a message.

~where are you? E

~girls bathroom. Please come. B

It didn't even take a minute and the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Oh Bella…" he sighed and took me in his arms. I cried while he held me tightly and comforted me.

After a while he pushed me back but left his arms on my shoulders so he could talk to me.

"Okay that was it, you're not crying anymore. I get it, this is bad and you really, really will have to work hard to get this right in the second semester but we will do it, together" he promised as he wiped my tears away.

"What if I can't do it? What if I fail…and have to do my year over?" I whispered the last part in fear.

"No such thing will happen, okay? We have a long second trimester coming up missy and we're all graduating together" he said very clearly.

"I screwed up" I sighed and felt my tears come up again. "Please stop crying, I don't like to see you like this" he said softly and hugged me again.

"I'm fine" I said and pushed him away. After that I washed my face and pushed all the bad thoughts to the back of my mind. I don't want to deal with this.

"So how are your results?" I asked him as I packed my stuff.

"Eh, they were okay" he murmured. They were probably way better than just okay but I wasn't going in to it.

"That's good. Anyway I'm going home, so I'll see you around okay?" I said as I walked out, realizing that we had just spend some time in a girls bathroom at school… What people would think…

"Bella…" he sighed, "you're not going home like this. Let's leave together" he said softly.

"Hey here you are. How ya doing?" Emmet said as he approached us. "I'm fine Em. It's just grades" I replied coolly.

"Bells, it's not just grades and you know that" he shot back. "It's okay Em, I already gave her the we-will-do-better-speech" Edward told Emmet.

Emmet said something to him but I wasn't even listening anymore, I just tuned them out.

"Fine. Take care Bella" Emmet said and glared at Edward. "What happened?" I asked Edward when Emmet was out of sight.

"You weren't listening?" I shook my head. "Nothing, he's weird" Edward answered.

"No he's not. Anyway, let's leave"

That was the last time I saw Edward the first trimester. Christmas break had started and his girlfriend was with him. I told him that I wanted to meet her and he said he would try to get us together but he didn't promise.

Finally the second week of Christmas he texted me, saying that we were going to spend a day together.

Edward, Ella and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapters. In 10 days I'll be going on vacation for three weeks so I won't be able to update then but I will try to post two maybe three chapters the upcoming week, but I won't promise :**

**T.C. guys ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys,**_

_**I guess I should tell you that I really should not promise an update because the only way I can update this story is by my own pace. I've a lot that comes my way and some of these chapters are not easy for me to write, they take a lot of time while some of them come very easily. I hope that you all can accept that, or atleast the ones that still want to continue with me. **_

_**I hope you still enjoy it :)**_

_***MUST READ***_

_**Elena*: so you will notice that I have changed the name of Edward's girlfriend. I have no idea how I came up with Ella (Bella minus B?!) really stupid of me. That's why I changed it to Elena. I will change it in the previous chapters when I find the time :))**_

* * *

><p><em>What happened previously:<em>

_Bella started her senior year with Edward in her class and became in a short amount of time best friends with him. After the dead of her grandpa she had a hard time so Edward made her see a therapist. But things weren't going so well and the results of her exams before springbreak showed that. The only thing that went well for her, was theatre. This year she was directing her own story, of which the premiere is in January. During springbreak Edward's girlfriend** Elena*** came to Seattle to visit him. Bella wanted to meet her so Edward set up a date for the three of them..._

I wasn't sure of what I should wear. Dress up or just go casual? In the end I decided that the only way I should dress was the way I felt comfortable.

So I went with my black skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt and my converse shoes. I took my black leather jacket to complete the outfit, then left the house and went on my way to meet Edward and Elena.

I'm not a gothic or anything, it's just that I love the color black and it suits me well, so yeah.

I was kind of excited to meet Elena but also nervous. I just hoped she liked me.

Edward had told me that she was very shy and that she was very quiet around people she didn't know. She's my best friend's girlfriend so I hope we get along, any other way it wouldn't be good.

As I neared the centrum I called Edward and asked where they were. He told me to wait at our usual lunch place. Three out of five days we eat lunch in a little place called pasta time and I guess we were going there now too.

After five minutes of waiting I saw Edward approaching me with a girl next to him, Elena.

She was stunning, dressed beautifully in a beige dress and I, next to her, felt like a teenager in her skinny jeans and black leather jacket.

Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing almost no make-up. I knew Edward liked his girl to be natural, so she was perfect for him.

"Hi Bella" that was Edward and he sounded nervous too. "So this is Elena and Elena, this is Bella" he introduced us as we smiled to each other, no hand shake. God, this was so awkward!

"Shall we go eat?" I asked too afraid that the introduction would be followed by a too awkward silence.

"Sure, oh but I got to go to the bank. I need to get some money" Edward said and I saw that as an perfect opportunity for me and Elena to be alone. That way we could talk because I don't think she will open up if Edward continues to stay next to her. She's just too shy.

"You go to the bank. Elena and I will go to Pasta time" Edward looked unsure when I proposed that but nodded after a while.

I wasn't going to eat his girlfriend, I wasn't that hungry…

"So Elena, do you like Washington so far?" I asked as we walked side by side. "Yes, it's a nice place. Of course way different than Ireland but still nice" she answered softly.

She was nervous too.

I had no idea what to say after that. I hoped that after my opener she would continue but guess not.

"Do you like pasta?" great question Bella! Sarcasm people…

"Uh yeah, I do but I have no idea what's good here" she answered as we walked into Pasta time. "Oh we can definitely help you with that" I answered and went to take a seat.

I took the seat right over her so she and Edward could sit next to each other. "So any plans for the rest of your stay?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"We mostly spend time with Edward's Irish friends here" she answered. Edward's Irish friends, well they were a bunch of guys that also came to study here. Besides their origin they also share the love for alcohol. So when Edward meets up with them, drinking is always involved.

"Oh that's nice" it was just then that Edward walked in and after ordering for all of us, he took the seat next to Elena.

After that the conversation went pretty much between me and Edward, Edward and Elena. Sometimes they had their little sweet moments at which I felt like a fifth wheel.

After lunch at Pasta time we went for a walk. There were a couple places that Edward wanted to show Elena.

Edward and Elena…they looked good together. He seemed happy and carefree with her. His eyes shined and the smile on his face, it almost never left. I had never seen him like this before.

It's then that I realized that they didn't need me around. Those two only see each other a few times during the year so why not leave them alone?

"Guys, I got to go. I have some work to do" I said as we walked out of the little souvenir shop Elena wanted to see.

"You really got to go?" Edward asked as I nodded. "Okay, uh we'll talk later, right?" he said.

"Of course silly and Elena, it was nice to meet you" I smiled at her.

"Same here" she replied, smiling back at me.

The moment I left them, I took my phone and wrote Edward a text. I just had to do it.

**-Don't let her go, she's perfect.**

* * *

><p>Our second semester of school had started and I was excited about almost everything. Our play was in a few weeks, so we had rehearsals every night. Just a few more weeks and then I would show people my work. The thought only felt so good.<p>

But Edward wasn't doing so well. After Elena left, he was down almost every day. He missed her and hated being without her. I hated seeing him like this.

I wanted him to be happy and carefree like he was when Elena was here, but how?

I tried to talk to him, a lot but he wouldn't really open up to me. Plus, I was also quiet busy with my play. Combining it with school was even harder but eventually those few weeks passed and the day of our play had come.

The day of the first show, the premiere, I put every stressful thought aside and focused on the play. This was it. My story is coming alive for real.

I was so nervous. More than all the actors and they were pretty nervous too. I couldn't believe it, we were finally there.

I was going back and forth from our make-up room to the theatre hall to make sure everything was ready until at one point my stage manager put me on a seat and told me I had to sit there until it was time for my make-up. I was making people too nervous.

And then finally after dinner with the whole team, it was eight o'clock in the evening and that meant, show time.

"You've got this sweetheart" Sophie, our stage manager said as I got ready to get on stage. My stomach filled with butterflies.

And then I did it.

"Goodnight ladies and gentlemen. I've played in this theatre group since I was fourteen, I'm eighteen now and today I'm not standing here as an actor but as the director of this story, that not only is directed but also written by me. This is the most unique chance I've ever gotten and I hope that you all can see the enthusiasm and the effort we have put in this play. I would say, put all your worries aside and let the story of us, teenagers take you over. Thank you." The round of applause that followed put the biggest smile on my face.

We were ready.

I sat in the audience when the play started until the first song played, that was my cue to get on stage. What no one knew, was that I played a little part too. Lara, the head role of the story is a dance teacher and I'm one of the girls in the dance group.

I just had to be in it because I loved acting more than anything else in the world. The stage was my happy place.

But I only played in the first part because I wanted to watch the second part very badly. My team did a great job and I could see that the audience liked it too. They were very enthusiast.

But that didn't keep me from being nervous and sitting on the chair with my leg bouncing up and down.

It was at the end of the show that I realized that we had done a great job…a really, really great job!

The applause was as music to the ears and the smiles on our faces…yeah they weren't leaving for a while.

We had still five shows to go but the first had gone so well that we were now ready for all the others.

Good times always pass too soon they say and in our case that's definitely true.

Before we knew it, it was Sunday night and we had played our last show. When my teachers came to congratulate me, I became very emotional.

Especially when Mrs. Letty, a teacher that had played with us until two years ago because she had to change schools, came to with tears in her eyes and told me that she was very proud of me.

It was then that I cried a bit too because it had suddenly dawned on me that we had reached the end. No rehearsals anymore, no meetings…this was it. It's over.

Shit.

I walked out of the theatre hall and went to the first person I saw, Mister E.

"That was fantastic missy! You did it" he grinned at me and gave me a hug. "Yeah…we did it" I answered softly.

"What's the matter? You should be happy. People loved your work. You were amazing" he wondered. "I'm just sad that it's over, that's all" I answered as my eyes searched for Edward, the younger one.

A smile formed on my face when I saw him standing next to the bar.

"You go and enjoy your night. I will see you later…when you come to visit me" he told me when he saw where I was looking at.

"Thanks a lot for coming mister E, that meant a lot to me and I promise I will visit you soon" I said and gave him a hug. "No problem Bells" he replied as he returned my hug.

I walked over to Edward after saying goodbye to mister E.

"Look who we have here, the big star" he smirked. "Funny mister. Tell me, did you like it?" I asked and stopped myself from punching his arm, I enjoyed it a lot, I guess.

"Bella, what does it matter that I like it? Did you like it?" he replied, annoying me a bit.

"I liked it yeah, but I want to know your opinion. It matters to me" it was true, I really had to know his opinion. I cared too much about it.

"It was awesome. Definitely your work" he smiled. A smile immediately took place on my face too. "Great and now I need a drink" and with that we hit the bar as other people continued to congratulate me. I guess today was me and my team's day. They deserved it.

We deserved it.

But this was really the end of this.

The thought only depressed me and that's why the following days on school I was always in a bad mood. I just felt like I had no purpose anymore. My results suffered because of the lack of my attention. I didn't even feel like going to class anymore.

Even Edward couldn't help me with it.

But then there was our trip to Spain, Europe, with our class. We would be going for 8 days. This trip is only for students in their last year…in this case we. Before leaving on this trip, we had one exam; math…bleh, and then it was vacation.

Edward and I made a promise to each other that we would enjoy this trip and let our bad mood behind in Seattle.

Soon it was March, exams done and forgotten. Then time had come to get on the plane to Spain…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now it starts... :)<strong>_

_**Leave me some love xo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys,_**

**_some of you guys are confused I see. So I'm gonna try -and hopely no fail- to explain. Bella is not together with Mister Edward, the teacher, maybe who knows in the future? Huh, I know :D Then we have Edward Masen, Bella's classmate and best friend. To see the development of their 'relationship' you just have to continue reading :)) Both Edwards have a girlfriend, so yeah..._**

**_Anyway, I'm in a writing mood these days so maybe you'll get the next chapter in a day or two, let's hope :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"We're going to Spain?" I asked.<p>

"We're going to Spain." Edward confirmed.

"No school" me.

"No school" Edward.

"No Seattle" me.

"No Seattle" Edward shook his head.

I contently sighed and relaxed in my seat. "I can't believe we're finally getting away. Hey, this is our first trip together" I said excited until the thought of him leaving in three months came to my mind. This was our only trip together.

"Hey, no bad thoughts" he stated as I looked at him in question, "You're frowning" he said and pointed to my face.

"Oh, no I'm just tired" I lied. "Bellaaa" he let that out there to let me know I was lying. "Okay sorry, but I am really tired. Didn't sleep much last night" I told him honestly.

"Then sleep" he replied and pointed to his shoulder. I put my head on it and he put his on mine. Surprisingly it felt good and comforting.

Suddenly something else came to my mind, a realization.

"We don't have a picture together. Not even one" I said in shock. "Yes we do, our school picture with the whole class" he replied. "That doesn't count, stupid" I said and punched him in the arm.

"We'll get a picture together in Spain, promise me?" I just had to have a picture with him…a memory.

"We'll see" he rushes out.

"No! Promise me, at least one picture" I demanded. "Fine" he finally agreed and we just left it at that.

During the flight we blocked out the rest of our class as we spend our time together by either talking, listening or just sleeping.

We were excited when we got to Spain. To see the sun was just awesome. It was warm here while in Seattle we became best friends with the clouds and rain. I hate it there while I instantly liked it here.

We had to wait for our luggage at the airport and while waiting for it, we saw some players of a soccer team. Probably Spain's. A couple of the guys in my class recognized them, I think Edward did too but after he said soccer, I blocked him out.

What? I hate soccer, it's boring!

After getting our luggage we took a bus that was ordered for us and went to the hotel that the school booked for us.

"I guess we won't be sharing a room" Edward joked. "No that's fine, you can sleep with me and the girls" I teased him back.

"Hmm, maybe I will" he grinned.

When we got to the hotel we find out that our teachers had already divided into groups of four. I was sharing a room with Alyssa, Bree and Jenny. I was happy that at least Alyssa was with me because those other girls I didn't know so well since they were from the other class.

We were with two classes here and what the teachers wanted was for us to get to know each other. Whatever, I know my friends so yeah.

Edward was sharing the room with Mike, Jasper and Emmet. I liked that room a lot more than my own and knew that I would spend more time there than at my own room.

"Hey, it'll be nice once we get to know them. They are really sweet girls" Alyssa said as I unpacked some of my stuff.

"Yeah…I'll be more with Edward anyway" I answered. "I know" she smirked.

I have no idea what that was but let it go.

We only got a short amount of time to unpack and get ready; we were going sightseeing with the class and in a few hours we were free to do what we wanted.

We were all so enthusiast that we weren't even tired anymore.

My mom packed all this colorful and very girly shit for me so it was time that I left the skinny jeans behind and went for some shorts and a fluffy shirt.

A lot of people from my class were very surprised to see me wearing a pink shirt probably because I never were that stuff.

These couple days I wanted to look good…beautiful. Not that plain girl I am back in Seattle.

"Pink huh?" Edward wondered as he stood beside me while we walked in the small streets of Spain.

"Yup, get used to it" I winked at him. He looked at me in wonder but didn't say anything else about it.

After we spent some times going through the streets and looking at the boring cultural stuff we were finally able to go and do what we wanted.

Everyone went off in little groups and I got to choose between Edward and all the other guys or all the girls… Yeah, I knew my choice.

"I'm coming with you guys" I said to Edward as I followed them. I was with 7 guys but didn't give a shit because I felt good and I wouldn't have felt good that good if I had gone with the girls. I just wanted to stay with Edward.

When Edward got in to a conversation with some of the guys, I went to catch up with Jasper.

"So I've seen you texting a lot. Maria?" I asked as we walked side by side. "Yeah, she's been texting me all the time" he sighed. "Everything okay? I mean, between you guys…" I asked a bit worried. Jasper is a good friend of mine and I do want him to be happy though I don't think Maria is the right person therefore but it's not my business

"Yeah, it's just that she annoys me with all of her messages. I mean after this trip we will be together every day and night for two weeks but no she still can't spare me some time alone" he told me irritated.

Jasper and Maria were going on a vacation after our trip because we have spring break. Edward is going to Ireland for two weeks…sadly yeah.

"Have you told her that?" the look he gave me was enough as an answer.

"I get it. Good luck mate" I said as I slapped his back gently.

"Good that you came with us Bells. You would have been bored with those girls" he said changing the subject. "Yeah, I don't really like these girls anyway. Except for Alyssa" I answered.

"Yeah, why didn't she come with us? It surprised me that she went with them actually" he asked curiously. "I guess she was sick of you guys" I joked.

"Or sick of you" he joked back. "Fy" I grinned.

The guys decided that they had walked enough and wanted to have a drink. So we took a seat at the first pub we saw. Since beer was the cheapest, they all took beer, except for me. I hated beer and it stinks.

We had a good time, talking, every now and then cracking a joke, just enjoying being away from home.

After a while, when evening begins, we decided to spend the last bit of our time at the coast. The guys decided that they wanted to take pictures there.

We all took some pictures together in little groups and when we saw a guy walking by we asked him if he would take a picture of all of us. The picture was so funny, I stood next to Edward and Jasper and they both had their arms around me.

Since almost all the guys in my class are tall, there was a little dip when it came to me since I was way smaller than all the rest.

"Hey Jasper, could you take a picture of us?" Edward asked as he pointed at us…me and him.

I looked at him in surprise.

"I promised you a picture. Now, come" he said as we walked to a good spot.

We stood next to each other and then it was a bit awkward. Was I supposed to hold him or would we just stand like this. But before I could think any further, Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him.

We both smiled at the camera as our picture was taken. I was so happy that I finally got what I wanted.

"Thank you" I smiled at him. "No problem" he replied as he took the camera from Jasper.

"Look, it's beautiful" he said as he showed it. "Hmmm, it's not bad. We'll just have to take some more" I told him, partly joking. The picture was really beautiful.

"Yeah yeah" he just waved me off.

But I just knew that I would get the pictures I wanted…

After our time we searched a good place to have some dinner. The food was fine but man, did we pay a bill! They even took money for the bread and butter that they had placed on the table.

From now on we were going to check the pricelist before we took a seat somewhere, that was really stupid of us.

The following days passed nicely. We didn't have a restaurant in our hotel which meant that we always had to get some food outside. Though there was a little restaurant next to the hotel where we ate breakfast every morning, which the teachers pay for with the money that we gave for the trip.

The third day of our trip was the day that the moods changed a bit. In the morning we took a very long walk to visit some monuments. Around noon I got pretty tired and moody. I just wanted to go to the hotel and rest.

At two o'clock we were finally free to go and do what we want. Jasper and I agree to go to the hotel and to rest a bit but as soon as we said it a discussion started.

"What? We're on a vacation here and you guys are going to rest?" That was Mike, he was annoyed which got me annoyed.

"Yes, you guys can do whatever you want to do" I replied.

"But come on, isn't that stupid? We can rest back home, not here" Anna rolled her eyes and annoyed me further. See Anna is also from Ireland and she and Edward, they have a past. They know each other very well. Anna is also very good friends with Elena but I get the feeling that Anna likes Edward…in a totally not so friend kind of way.

Anna and I, we don't really know each other while we have been in the same class for the past four years. She's just too different. Totally my opposite, blond, beautiful and attractive. I don't really like her and I definitely don't like it when she and Edward spend time together. But who am I to judge, right?

"I am tired, I want to rest okay? Do we always have to go in group?" I wondered loudly.

"Okay, but where are we going then?" Emmet asked and that started a whole other discussion.

"Hey, why don't you want to come with us?" Edward asked softly as the other's discussed.

"I'm not in the mood and I'm really tired" I said for the hundredth time. "Okay, than I 'll take you to the hotel" he answered. "No, you don't have to. Jasper and I will go" I said to him but found it a sweet gesture.

"I'm taking you and that's that" he stated and left no place for arguments.

"Can we leave now?" I asked loudly because I really got sick of their stupid discussion. "But we haven't decided where to go!" Mike yelled.

"You know what, I don't give a shit. I'm out of here" I replied and started walking back to the hotel. Jasper and Edward immediately followed, and the rest tagged along after deciding that they would just walk with us until they found a place to go.

During the walk, I didn't talk to anyone. I was pissed and annoyed because of my classmates. I was acting childish maybe but I didn't give a shit, I wanted to rest!

I don't know when it happened but suddenly Mike, Emmet, Alyssa and Anna weren't with us anymore. When Edward called them, they said that they had found a place to visit. Edward told them, he would join them after he brought us to the hotel.

"Thanks for coming with us" I said as we entered the room of the boys. A room that I had gotten pretty comfortable with. I was more here than in my own room. I only went to my room to either change my clothes, take a shower or to sleep.

I immediately went to sit on Edward's bed and decided that a nap would feel very good.

"Hmm, I'm going to join the others for a while but I won't stay long. I'll be back soon" he frowned. Edward was just like me in a bad mood. We didn't talk much for the rest.

"Can I sleep here? I don't want to go to my room" I asked him. Jasper had already gotten comfortable in his bed too. I guess it was some Jasper and Bella time.

That sounded so wrong, I thought by myself.

"Sure" Edward replied hastily. After that he left and then it was just me and Jasper.

"You okay?" Jasper asked worried. "Yeah, just a small headache. I wanted to punch Mike so badly when we were there" I told him honestly.

"Yeah, sometimes he's a real douchebag" he replied with a smile. True, but we still liked the bastard.

We got silent after a while and I think it's then that we both fell asleep, next to each other. Jasper and Edward had beds next to each other. Over their beds, there were Emmet and Mike's beds.

After almost three hours I woke up to the sight of Jasper texting on his phone. "Hey" I said and straightened my shirt.

"Hey, you're awake" he grinned. "Yup. Have you been up long?" I asked him.

"No, just a few minutes" he answered as he put his phone away. "No one arrived yet?" I wondered.

"Nope. I just send Edward a text, they'll be back in an hour" he replied, "what shall we do in the during time?" he continued.

"I'm actually hungry, what about you?" I said to him.

"Me too, we can have some soup in the restaurant next to the hotel" he suggested, and I liked the idea. I didn't want to go out tonight, so just the little restaurant aside sounded good.

"S good, give me a minute to get ready an then we can go. I'll meet you downstairs" I answered and left to my room after Jasper agreed.

After having a sandwich and some soup in the restaurant, we went to the shop next to it. We wanted to get some drinks. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Jasper, let's buy alcohol. We can drink in your room and no one will know" and with no one I mean the teachers. Jasper immediately agreed to it. So we bought a bottle of tequila, six shot glasses, some lemons and salt.

We went back to the guy's room and waited until six thirty for the rest but when they didn't show up, we decided to start without them. By then I was pissed at Edward. He was probably spending time with Anna and that's probably also the reason why he's not back yet.

We started playing a card game and every time someone lost, he or she had to take a shot. Jasper had to take three shots straight because I was winning. We then decided to push the cards aside and just take the shots.

With some music on the background, we took shot after shot. Around eight o'clock, the guys still weren't back and I was pissed so the shots were even easier to take.

A bit later we took the bottle and went to stand at the balcony because it got to warm inside. I took my phone inside and sent a text to Edward.

-You're too late, Edward!

Jasper and I started to sing along with the songs on the balcony, very loudly. Some people looked at us like we were crazy, probably because we weren't really great singers.

A bit later I saw a group of young people walking and looked closer.

"Oh, oh it's Edward! And Mike, and Anna, and Emmet. Hi guys!" I yelled loudly with a big smile.

My eyes locked with Edward's and the first thing I noticed was the angry look on his face.

Oh ooh...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave me your thoughts... xoxo<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys,**

**I know it's been a pretty long time since I updated but I guess I do have some good news. From today on I will publish everyday for 14 days, sometimes maybe even two updates on one day. Most of the chapters are already prewritten so no need to worry about me dissapearing again but at the end of those 14 days this story will normally be finished. This doesn't mean that there are only a few chaps left. Hell no, we have definitely 15 chaps coming up, maybe even more ;)**

**I hope you're all looking forward to this because I sure as hell am :)**

**Though I am sorry that I made you guys wait this long, I hope you still are with me ;)**

**Now Enjoy!**

* A small recap: Bella (18) is in her senior year along with Emmet (18), Edward MASEN (19), Jasper (18) and others... They went on a schooltrip to spain with two classes, both seniors. Edward Masen and Emmet McCarthy are originaly from Ireland and they both have a girlfriend there. Elena is Edward Masen's girlfriend who lives in Ireland, they have a long distant relationship just like Emmet and Rosalie.

Edward CULLEN is a teacher in elementary school and when Bella was little she had him as her teacher. As she got older they became good friends and still kept contact through the years. Edward Cullen is dating Kristen now and IS NOT THE SAME PERSON AS EDWARD MASEN! (sorry but some readers still find it confusing with the two Edwards -')

Anyway, last chapter Bella and Jasper had returned to their hotel after a trip to a museum. They were tired and wanted to take a nap while the rest of their group went out. Edward had promised that he would be back in an hour but he didn't return. So Bella and Jasper bought a bottle of Tequila and got drunk. Bella send Edward a message that said "you're too late" cause she was mad at him. The next chapter continues at the point where Edward and the rest of the group returns to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Are you drunk?" he asked the minute he entered, Anna, Mike and Emmet following him. I immediately sobered up when Anna walked in but I had to act cool so…<p>

"Yep but Jasper is so much drunker than me!" I giggled but didn't even look at him. When I took a fast peek at him I saw that Edward looked pissed while taking a seat on his bed. I took a look at Anna and sighed to myself. I could see the appeal. She was pretty, very pretty and she had a beautiful body. Any guy would want her…

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with all these emotions. I was so sick of being in Spain, and I wanted to go home but on the other side I was ruining this trip for Edward by acting like this.

Edward…

He's leaving so soon. Too soon. I'll be on my own in Seattle while Anna still will get the chance to see him any time she's in Ireland. But right now I was so pissed at him. He had left me here on my own to spend time with Anna. He told me he would be back in an hour but he wasn't. He chose her over me.

I heard Jasper and Edward talking in the background but didn't even care to listen to them.

"You did good by getting drunk Bella, finally loosing up" Mike winked at me. "I know but next time we're all drinking together" I answered back with a smirk.

Suddenly there was a grip on my bicep, "Come with me", it was Edward. "No" I answered and pulled my arm back. "Bella" he gritted through his teeth. "Fine" I pouted and left the room.

I heard him close the door as I took a seat on the stairs.

"What was that message about?" he answered softly. Hmm, maybe he's not angry after all. "Why would you care?" I replied bitterly. "What does that mean!" he wondered loudly.

"It's ok you know, I get that you want to spend time with her" I tried to say nonchalantly while in the inside I was so mad. "Fuck you. Why are you trying to ruin this huh?" if Edward wasn't mad before, he was definitely getting mad right now.

But I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Don't leave Edward, please"

I heard him sigh deeply but he didn't say a thing. I knew I had shocked him by saying this because I had promised him one thing and that was that I wouldn't ask him that one question.

"Please Edward, I just can't do this without you. I need you" fucking tears had to make their presence known.

"Bella" he started slowly "don't do this, please. We still have time left, I don't want you to think about that already" he finished softly as he draped his arm over my shoulder to bring me closer.

"You don't understand. These days past too fucking soon and then, BAM, you will suddenly leave. You will leave me alone. I won't have anyone. Don't you see that? I want to spend every freaking minute with you and I know you have your other friends too but I need you too!" now I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stop crying" he whispered and tried to wipe my tears away as I clung to him, like he had to leave this minute.

"I'm not crying" I managed to choke out after a while, followed by a chuckle. "The blame is on the alcohol" I giggled.

"Why did you drink?" he asked me seriously. "You weren't there and I was alone… I just felt the need" I answered honestly.

"We were going to drink together your first time" he sighed. "I know…" I mumbled unsure of what to say.

Anna took that moment to walk out the room to check up on us.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked me sounding concerned. Bitch please leave me alone, I thought by myself but immediately regretted thinking that. I might not like Anna but she had always been sweet to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered as Edward loosened his grip which angered me even more.

"Anyway, I'm going to head to my bedroom and get some sleep" I stood up and was ready to leave when Jasper walked out. "Hey you, you're not leaving yet, are ya?!" He grinned causing me to smile back at him. I walked to him and whispered in his ear "Hide that bottle somewhere, doesn't matter where because tomorrow we'll be finishing it."

"Aye aye, you got it captain" he winked at me. Jasper really was a good friend, had been for a long time. It really saddened me that we had a fall-out because of his relationship with Maria.

Edward looked at me in question, curiosity evident in his eyes. He probably wanted to know what I said to Jasper.

"Goodbye Anna, _Edward_. I hope you guys have a great evening" I said with a very big smile on my face, but I could see through Edward's disappointed face that he wasn't buying it.

I was hurt but fuck it, I needed sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I took a few seconds to recall last night. I was happy that I had no headache or that I didn't feel sick but I groaned when I remembered the talk with Edward.

Fuck, I screwed up.

I had asked him to stay, while I had promised him I would never do it. I was so mad at myself, for the crying, the fight….Fuck. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Rough night?" Alyssa asked as I looked in surprise at her. I hadn't noticed that she was awake. "You could say that" I answered lamely. "Yesterday when we we're all together, me, Anna, Edward and the rest of the gang, we had fun but Edward, he was quiet you know. He wasn't really into it. Sure, he laughed and joked with us but he didn't really seem in the mood" she told me while I looked to see if our two other roommates were sleeping. They were.

I don't know what to think of Alyssa's comment but for a part I felt relieved while a huge part of me felt guilty. I had to apologize to Edward.

I groaned and let my head fall back on my pillow. "I hate myself" I mumbled loudly. "He'll forgive you" Alyssa chuckled. "Thanks Aly, you really are a sweetheart" I told her honestly.

I didn't tell her that a lot but between all the girls in my class, Alyssa really was one of my greatest friends. She was honest and sweet, sadly a bit too naïve which is why I want to protect her from all these bad things going around in our class. Lots of bitches were just using her to get their schoolwork done. Also since she was a year younger than me, I saw her as my little sister.

"Thanks Bella, you know I love you" she winked at me. I was glad to start the day good but I could feel it in my gut that today was going to be a bad day.

"So are you ready to spend the day at the beach?" she teased because this was the day we were all looking forward too. No trips, no museum or whatsoever , just the sun and the beach.

"Hell yeah!" I grinned.

After talking a bit about what we would wear and stuff, we woke our roommates up so we could all get ready. Slowly I was starting to like Bree and Jenny too, they really weren't that bad. They were actually sweet and really down to earth. Totally the opposite of their classmates. I have no idea why but those guys really dislike me. It's not like I have done anything wrong. We barely even talked and still, they hate me?

Weird but fuck them. Who gives a shit, right?

Though their teacher, Mrs. Thickens, annoys me even more. She's like all about getting us together as if we're a bunch of little kids in elementary school. She wants us all to get along and hang out with each other.

She can't see that we're two totally different classes. There's no way we could get along but whatever, if she thinks she will succeed, who am I to interfere?

While we were getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. I froze and looked at the other girls. "Relax, it's probably just one of the girls" Alyssa said and opened the door but not completely so I couldn't see who it was.

But I didn't need to see who it was because hearing his voice was enough.

"Is Bella here?" he asked softly. I heard Alyssa tell him to wait a minute.

I still wasn't dressed, cause I loved walking around in my short shorts and a tank top. "He's asking for you" Alyssa smiled at me as I got nervous. Fuck, he was probably mad.

I nodded slowly but stayed put in my place. "Hellooooo? Go!" Alyssa mouthed. I chuckled nervously and dragged me lazy ass outside but not before I slapped Alyssa's butt, to which she replied "Bitch."

I closed the door behind and then finally looked him in the eyes. "Hi" was my amazing opener. "Hey there. You don't look hung over so that's good but how are you feeling?" he wondered sounding genuinely worried.

"Good, I guess?" lame Bella, really lame. "Edward about yesterday… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say those things"

"Yeah you did Bella" okay, he might be right. "But still I shouldn't have done it that way. I feel so stupid" I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "It happened okay? I just don't want you to be upset but I also want you to be honest Bella. We are here to enjoy, this is our only chance for a nice trip together" my heart sank at hearing those words.

"Hey…" he pushed my hands away and hugged me. "Are you going to cry again?" he asked warily but I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Fuck you" I said and pushed him off of me. We both laughed at our silly act and I knew that instant that we would be alright, like every single time.

After breakfast with our teachers and both classes, we got on the train to the beach. I was happy sitting next to Edward and just listening to music with him. I was still in a bad mood because that feeling I had in the morning wouldn't disappear. Something was going to happen.

I hadn't even noticed that my leg was bouncing up and down until Edwards soothing hand stopped it. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, just thinking about some stuff" I answered and tried to smile, but it probably came out like a grimace.

"Stop thinking, little one, we're going to have a stress free day okay? Just you and me" I smiled and nodded at him, although I couldn't shake the feeling off.

The first part of the day was awesome! Me, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Mike bought beer , some fruit, chips and cookies and took a nice place at the beach. We had found this awesome place that was pretty far from where the rest of our classmates were and decided that it was perfect since we had the whole place almost to ourselves.

The weather was amazing but the water was freezing so we didn't get in but we did have a nice time just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. I was so used to being with guys all the time that their silly and perverted jokes didn't even bother me anymore. Right now, I was one of them.

Later, around noon we went to join our classmates for a while and it's then that my mood changed for the worst. Anna immediately got Edward's attention which pissed me off but I tried to cool it down and act nonchalantly.

I was talking with Alyssa when suddenly my gaze fell on Edward and Anna. They were walking away…together.

* * *

><p>Next chapters will be up tomorrow!<p>

Tell me what you think ;) xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here you have the next chapter. The next one following in a couple minutes :)**

***Anna is a good friend of Edward Masen and his girlfriend Elena, she's also from Ireland. But Anna is also in the same class as Bella and Edward, so they are all together. Anna doesn't have a relationship with Edward but they do have a past so there you go, that's Anna.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Fuck him" I muttered angrily, "Alyssa, let's go" I yelled and decided that I was going to have fun too. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him, I wasn't that stupid.<p>

"Where are we going?" Alyssa asked when she got to me. "We're going to shop. Haven't you seen the big shopping center? It's awesome, we have to visit it!" I faked enthusiasm as I tried to get her along.

"Fine by me. I was really getting bored with these girls anyway " she sighed. "Then let's go!" I practically yelled and took hold of her arm, almost dragging her away from the beach. "Bella, are you okay cause you look kinda pissed?" she asked warily.

"Me?" I pointed to myself "I'm definitely fine! We're in another country without our parents, the sun is shining, thank god! Oh and honestly have you seen these guys walking around here? They are so fucking hot" I giggled but I could see it in her face, she was totally seeing through me.

"Yeah, they really are something to look at" she answered with a small smile. At least she acted like nothing was wrong and thank god for that because otherwise I think I might get pretty angry, not at her but at the situation. At this point all I wanted to was get back on the plane and go home. I was sick of Spain.

After hours of shopping we went back to the beach to catch up with girls and I might have been a bit curious to see if Edward and Anna had returned. I hated it that even when I'm mad, I think about him.

I was surprised to see that Anna had returned but no Edward was in sight. Later I found out that Edward had left with the guys. Whatever.

Alyssa and I relaxed at the beach. A few classmates joined us and to be honest, it was nice to catch up with them.

"Hey Bella, Alyssa. We haven't seen you guys today yet!" Aaron, a guy from my class said as he approached us together with Gio, another classmate. Those guys were really sweet and I realized that I was sad about the fact that I hadn't spent time with any of them until now.

"Hey guys, come join us" Alyssa replied and smiled brightly. Alyssa and Aaron were very good friends, kinda like best friends but they were more like brother and sister. We, meaning me and Aly, love to make fun of Gio and Aaron, they are our gay couple.

They are not really gay but they spend so much time in front of the mirror and they are always together so that's why they are our gay couple. They don't mind being called that, we always joke around and they know that.

"Tonight you girls are coming to dinner with us. We're together in Spain but we haven't spent much time together yet" Aaron said and casually draped his arm around Alyssa. "Actually that sounds like a fantastic idea" I grinned at him.

This way I wouldn't have to spend that time with Edward and he could have some time of his own. It doesn't look like he needs me anyway.

Speak about the devil.

He, Jasper, Emmet and Mike had joined our class a bit further than us. When I saw Edward looking at me, I diverted my gaze and started to talk to Gio.

"We're not going with the other class, right?" I asked him hoping his answer was no because I know that Aaron and Gio also like to spend time with a few girls from the other class.

"Hell no. I'm sick of those immature bitches. They are so weird and they talk behind everyone's back. I don't want to spend a minute with them anymore" he answered as he shivered in disgust. "I know, they are so weird. What are they? Toddlers" I snorted.

"No, babies" he replied and sounded truly pissed. Gio then stood up and held his hand out for me, I took it and went to stand next to him. "Let's have dinner, I'm starving" he said and grabbed his stomach with two hands, causing me to laugh for real.

"Good to see you laugh Bellsie" Alyssa whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged her to me, she really was a good friend.

When we joined the rest of the class, we told them that we were going for dinner. Our class wasn't interested in coming with us though Edward kept sending me these weird glances. But the other class were fast to join us.

"No worries, I'm gonna get rid of them" Aaron whispered. "Thank god, because I'm really not in the mood to go out with them" I answered… a bit too loudly when I noticed the dirty looks I got from a few girls. Fine, now I gave them a reason to hate me… It's not like I meant it anyway. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them because they are mean and childish and right now, I could miss both.

I guess after hearing me they weren't interested in coming with us anymore and left on their own. Whatever suits them.

Edward quickly ran up to me while the others were waiting a bit farther for me. "So you going out with them?" He asked. "Yep" I said acting cool, not showing that I was mad at him. "See ya later" I continued quickly and left him standing there. I walked up to Gio, Aaron and Alyssa and then left to a cute Spanish restaurant the guys had found.

During dinner these guys were cracking jokes like they always did but I couldn't find it in me to laugh. I was mad at Edward but at the same time I wondered where he was. I missed the bastard.

"I'm going to send the guys a message and see where they are" Gio said making my heart speed up. After a few minutes he got a text back. "They are at the shopping center having drinks. We should join them" he said as Aaron asked for the check.

I was so glad that we were joining them, this way I would be close to Edward but still, I was mad at him.

When we got there I talked with everyone except for him, only short answers like yes, no, sure…

He knew I was mad at him. Good.

An hour later we rushed to the train station to catch our train back. I saw Edward walking in front of me but didn't bother going to him. He was with Anna anyway, so why bother. Gio and I were walking together while Aaron and Alyssa were ahead of us.

Mrs. Thickens was at the train door checking if every student was getting on the train. Our two other teachers must have been inside already. I was walking slowly with Gio when suddenly Hanna, Megan and Cally, girls from the other class passed me.

I heard them talking about me which pissed me off and before I could stop myself,

"Something wrong girls?" I blurted out. "Just shut up. Why do you even bother talking to us?" Hanna replied harshly. I was stunned. What the hell? "He, you got a problem or something?" I wondered loudly.

"Just get away from us okay. We don't need people like you" Megan butted in. What the fuck? I think they have mental issues because what happened right there, I couldn't explain.

"What the fuck ever" I muttered and noticed that Mrs. Thickens had followed the whole exchange…great! I wasn't surprised when she pulled me apart. "You know Bella, you're the one searching for problems here. Acting like you haven't done a thing. It's not fair how you act to them, you get that? You're not so innocent as I thought, I have heard all about it" the bitch said with a serious face as I wondered what the hell was going on.

"Seriously?! I haven't even said a thing to them" I argued madly.

"You think you're so much better than my class, don't you? You should try to get along with them instead of talking bad stuff behind their back" bitch replied. Fuck, I was going nuts. What kind of a day was this. I really wanted to cry and let it all go.

_Be strong Bella. Be strong._

"It's your fault there's a problem right now" she continued and I decided that I really had enough. "Whatever" I answered and got in the rain.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you" she continued as she followed me on the train.

"Yeah sure. Bitch" I told her and kept walking when suddenly I was stopped because of a firm grip on my arm.

"Don't you dare call my teacher a bitch, you get that?" Noa, another student of so-called-bitch, demanded as she held my arm. I pushed her away and asked her what the fuck her problem was when all these students started to yell at me.

"You think you're better than us don't you? Fucking bitch" that was Cally.

"You're my problem idiot! You don't want us near you because you're soooo much smarter than us" Milly using sarcasm…it didn't suit the bitch.

"You love all the attention you're getting, no? Acting fucking desperate so everything would be all about you" Noa kept going on about how I was trying to fool everyone and that I was a pathetic bitch in fact.

All the while, this fucking teacher didn't even try to come between us.

Students from my class came to help and told those bitches to back up but I wouldn't. I was exploding and calling them every name that came to my mind.

I had enough of this day.

All that shit with Edward and Anna, then that fucking teacher and now these idiots.

I was boiling and that's why I didn't hold back.

Too bad my classmates were holding me back otherwise that Noa bitch would have something else coming up her face.

My classmates dragged me to the next wagon where they were all seated along with the teachers. When I said that I was exploding, I wasn't lying because I really was and the my red face and angry tears were prove for that.

It was like suddenly I was on an emotional rollercoaster. Everything that happened in the past year was coming back at me and I was letting it all out.

Edward immediately ran to me when he saw me being dragged by the girls of our class.

"Bella what happened" he asked frantically. "Just get away from me Edward" I barked out and choked back on a sob. It was too much. It was all too much.

I took a seat and was immediately cornered by all the nosy girls from my class, my two teachers and of course Mrs. Thickens.

"Bella, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" she asked curiously and I've never wanted to hit someone this badly in my life.

"Fuck you! This is all your fault and you know that" my teachers looked in shock at me when I yelled that.

"I just want you guys to get along. That's the point of this trip. I'm trying to bring you guys together. You have to be calm. Fighting is not good for you guys" she said softly, acting as if she was a kindergarten teacher.

"Are you for real?" I wondered loudly. "Just get away from me" I told her and looked away from the bitch. I then heard her talking to my teachers Mrs. Henks and Mr. Collins, telling them how surprised she was about what had happened and that she didn't want this to happen.

She also told them that I wasn't trying to get to know her class and that I wasn't giving them, those students, the chance to get the know me. Is she like for real?

"Why should I get to know people I don't want to hang out with? Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! Newsflash Thickens, we're a senior year. We don't play hide and seek anymore" I said sarcastically as my tears kept flowing. I was livid.

My teacher, Mrs. Henks, came to sit next to me and wanted to hear the story from me. Along with the help of the girls we told her what had happened. Mrs. Henks was really sweet and told me that I shouldn't worry about Mrs. Thickens. She said that we didn't have to hang out with them if we didn't want to.

I hated this so badly. I wanted to go home and crawl in my bed.

The girls went back to their seat when I asked them to leave me alone for a while and Mrs. Thickens thank god, didn't open her mouth anymore.

A bit later Edward came to sit next to me but didn't say a thing. I cried and cried and he was letting me get it all out.

When we got off the train, the guys of my class immediately surrounded me. They were worried about me and wanted me to stop crying but I couldn't and it just wasn't about the events of today. It was everything. Everything that I had bottled up inside was coming out.

I think Edward knew because he didn't leave my side for a second. He didn't talk much either, only answered when he was asked something. The guys were taking me back to the hotel and it was such a sweet gesture but right now I couldn't even open my mouth to thank them.

The rest of our class had gone out to have a drink and I was so happy that they weren't all returning to the hotel.

Suddenly I felt so ashamed; I had my breakdown in front of everyone. Everyone fucking student of my class, every fucking student of the other class and all the teachers.

Another round of tears started because of that. How would I look them in the face after this, I thought.

"Sssh, please stop crying" Edward said and held me close to him. I let him because I couldn't find it in me to be mad at him.

When we got to the hotel I went straight to my room with Edward following me.

"I'm fine, really" I said as I opened the door but didn't walk in. "Bella, don't tell me you're fine when you're clearly not" Edward said softly.

"Look it's okay. I'm gonna take a shower and then head to bed, okay? So don't worry about me and go out with the guys" I told him and tried to smile at him so he could see I was serious about it.

"Just go take your shower" he sighed and left.

I didn't lock the door in case one of my roommates turned up and then I walked straight up to the bathroom. That door I did lock and I immediately stripped of all my clothes and got under the shower. There the tears started to flow again. When will it end, I thought?

"Bella?" That was Alyssa. I guess she returned too.

"In the shower" I answered as seriously as possible, I didn't want her to hear me crying because she would call Edward.

"Are you okay?" She asked sounding worried. "Yeah I'm fine. Aren't you going out?" I said changing the subject.

"The girls want to but I think I should stay with you" she answered softly. Sweet Alyssa.

"Nope, you're going out. I'm going to sleep anyway" I told her, giving her no choice.

"But-" I cut her off before she could finish that sentence. "No buts Missy, now you get your butt out of here" I joked trying to show her that I was fine.

"Fine" she laughed.

I guess my acting skills worked. "See ya tomorrow" I yelled as she wished me a good night. I felt relieved when I heard the door close.

I don't know for how long I stood under the water but it soothed me, relaxed me. Exactly what I needed.

After, I have no idea how long, I got out of the shower and changed into a tank top and one of my short shorts. I didn't bother to do my hair and got right into my bed.

I took a little notebook I have and wanted to write but nothing came to my mind. A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I yelled. "It's me" Edward answered.

"Come in" I told him and put my notebook away. He closed the door behind him and took a seat on my bed. After seeing his face I realized that it really was hard to be mad at him.

"How are you?" he asked slowly. "Fine, I guess" I answered curtly.

"Are you going to come up to our room?" when he asked me that, I wondered how mad he would be by my answer.

"No, I'm going to sleep. I'm really tired" I told him and looked at his face to gauge his reaction. He didn't look good, he looked mad as if he wanted to punch something…someone.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to go out, I'm going to stay in my room" he said, disappointment I think it was, clear in his voice.

"I'm really tired Edward, I should get some sleep and you" I pointed at him "should go out with the guys, have some fun" I winked at him and nudged his shoulder.

He chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah sure. Whatever, you go to sleep okay." He was mad.

"M'kay, see you tomorrow" I said as my heart broke in million pieces because all I wanted was for him to come back and give me a hug, tell me that it was all going to be okay.

The next twenty minutes I lied in my bed and listened to some music, it helped me calm down. Again there was a knock on the door. "I'm sleeping" I yelled. The door opened and a chuckling Jasper walked in.

"For some who's sleeping, you sure look awake" he said and took a seat on my bed. "What is this? Visit hour for Bella perhaps?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yup, how you doing?" he asked getting all serious. "I'm fine" I said, getting sick of that question. "Well Edward isn't. You really should come upstairs. He's beating himself up about it" he told me as I immediately sat straight. "What, why?" I wondered curiously.

"I don't know but you really have to talk to him. You won't sleep Bells, I know you. Just come upstairs. We'll finish that bottle of tequila" he whispered that last part with a smirk on his face.

I smiled genuinely for the first time in a few hours.

"Fine, let's go upstairs" I said and got up.

I followed him upstairs but as soon as I entered their room, I regretted my decision. Anna was here too. Great!

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what you think... ;)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Edward didn't say a thing to me but I needed to be close to him and I think he needed me to be close to him too, so I took a seat on his bed, right next to him. Jasper came to sit next to me on his own bed.

He immediately took the bottle of tequila and handed me a shot. He had turned around to get some lemon and salt but was surprised to see my shot glass empty. "I guess we're going straight today" he chuckled.

I smiled at him.

"How are you Bella?" that was Anna. I hate that I couldn't hate her, she was actually nice but still…

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked being polite and all. "I'm good" she answered.

"So what was all that?" she asked and sipped her beer. I looked at Edward, he was also drinking beer. I wondered where Emmet and Mike were.

"Oh just some school drama" I winked at her, but all I really wanted to do was shove her out of this room.

I wanted to ask Jasper another drink when Edward suddenly took my arm harshly, "What is this" he hissed. I looked to see what he was talking about and saw fingerprints on my arm, they had already turned blue. How had I not noticed this before?

I pulled my arm back and looked away. "Bella?" Edward said impatiently. "That girl Noa, she had stopped me by gripping my arm" I explained to him.

"Fucking bitch" he muttered.

Emmet and Mike walked in at that moment. "Hey Bella, you're here!" Mike yelled with a smile. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Anna, the girls are looking for you. They want to go out" Emmet said to her and I could have kissed the hell out of him.

"I'm in no mood to go out with them actually" NO! "But I'll go anyway before they start bitching" she continued and got up. Hell yeah, good bye Blondie!

"Are you guys coming with us? We're going out" Emmet said referring to me and Edward. I shook my head, "I'm staying but you should go" I said to Edward while I hoped he would say no and stay with me.

"No, I'm not going either. I'm staying with you" he told me. I looked at him and wanted to thank him but then what happened at the beach came to my mind up and I just looked away.

"They can stay but you're coming with us" Mike said to Jasper.

"I don't know. Bella, I can stay if you want" he said sounding unsure. "Nonsense Jazz, go out and have some fun. Really" I encouraged him. He didn't came here to stay in his hotel room. Besides he really needed to relax. Maria was getting on his nerves and this was the only way to get away from it.

"Okay then, but tomorrow we're really finishing that bottle" he replied with a big smile. I nodded and smiled back at him. He really was a good friend. So selfless, always thinking about others. I was really happy to have a friend like him.

After they all left, it was just me and Edward.

"I need a shot" I muttered and went for the tequila. "Look at you, until yesterday you weren't even drinking and now you're all about shots" Edward said sarcastically.

"I'm in the mood for it, so may I?" I asked him harshly.

"You going to tell me what your problem is, for real?" he asked as he pulled the bottle out of my mind. "Hello, weren't you there when all that shit happened?" I rolled my eyes while my heart hurt so badly but I wasn't going to show him that.

"Stop. Just stop this act" he sighed "I'm so mad at you for pushing me away on that train" he continued slowly causing me to look at him in shock.

"You. Are. Mad. At. Me?" I gritted through my teeth as I pointed a finger to him. "You don't get to be mad at me Edward, you understand that?" I told him as tears formed in my eyes.

"Get it out, come on" he urged me on as his eyes darkened. He was livid.

"You! You left me at the beach! You just went away with her without even giving a shit about me! You couldn't even bother to tell me! You left me alone so you could spend time with her! It's always her! Her! Her!" I finished and found it hard to breath.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away.

"You don't get to be mad at me! Because if you didn't leave me today, you would have been there when Mrs. Thickens walked up to me to tell me how awful I am, you would have been there when those students attacked me verbally. You would have been there! But you weren't, were you?" I continued madly and took deep breaths. I was NOT going to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Edward took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. "You're right, I shouldn't have left like that. We just were going for a short walk but then got to talking and we didn't even realize that-"

"Just stop, I don't want to hear about it" I stopped him but kept holding on to him. I needed him.

"I'm really sorry" he whispered in my ear and just like that I forgave him. "Just don't do it again…please" I cried and felt empty. It was like life was sucked out of me. I couldn't feel a thing anymore.

"I'm here, I swear" he promised and I believed him. Edward wouldn't lie to me. "Now stop crying, it doesn't look good on you" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Fuck you" I answered and hit his chest as a small smile crept up to my face.

"Now what do you think about having some fun with this?" He said and held a bottle of vodka out to me. My smile got bigger as I nodded furiously. I wanted to get drunk and forget everything.

"This is so much better than tequila" Edward commented as he did his third shot. "I like them both but it's like this has a faster effect" I grinned at him.

Yesterday when we were drinking tequila, I didn't really feel anything until the fifth shot but now after the third shot of vodka, I felt like I was tipsy already. It could also be because we weren't really going slow.

"Okay, you are going to slow down a bit missy" he said and took my glass. I pouted but didn't argue him.

"Edward, tell me honestly, did you rather go out than sit here?" I really wanted to know that because I felt guilty that he was staying in because of my.

"I had rather gone out…but only if you had come too. It's not fun without you Bells, so I am rather here with you than outside without you" he explained as his hand played with my hair. It felt good.

"Thanks" I answered feeling very happy. "Turn around so I can comb your hair" he said surprising me but I just did what he told me and handed him my brush.

For a while he just combed my hair without either of us saying anything. It felt good, but also a bit strange… It was different.

"Your hair really smells good" he said breaking the silence. "Thanks, I guess" I replied unsurely. "How are you feeling Bells?" he asked as he put my hairbrush away and I immediately missed the soft touch of his hands on my hair. _What the hell_, I wondered.

It was probably the alcohol that made me think like this, I thought by myself.

"Uh…I'm better right now. It's all out you know…not only what happened today but just everything. It was like I was finally able to let everything go" I told him, shocked that the words were coming so easily to me.

"I noticed. It was bound to happen and you know that…but this is good, you can let it go now" Edward said and got comfortable on his bed. I did the same and took the seat next to him.

"I'm just embarrassed about how it happened. I broke down in front of everyone " I whispered and looked down. "Hey," he pulled my chin up with his finger, "fuck them. Don't give a shit about what they think. The ones who truly give a shit about you, know the real you and they don't care that you broke down like that" he then finished it by giving me another hug.

"Now" he pulled away with a smirk on his face, "we're finishing this bottle because I want to get you drunk" he joked… I think, and then poured us two shots.

We kept talking through the night, taking a shot now and then, just enjoying the only time we were alone. It felt incredibly good to have Edward to my own.

Around two am in the morning Jasper, Emmet and Mike returned. We talked with them for a while but as soon as their heads touched their pillows, they were out cold.

At this point I was lying next to Edward on his bed but in a position in which we could face each other. The only thing that separated our bodies was his sheet, I was lying under it since I felt cold a bit earlier. But now with the effect of the alcohol I felt like my body was on fire.

"You're drunk" he smirked at me.

"I'm not" I giggled but that was cut short when suddenly he started to play with my hair.

I have no idea how long we were silent just looking at each other and I definitely don't remember putting my hand on his head but suddenly I was massaging his scalp softly. I could see that he liked it so I didn't stop.

I couldn't also stop myself from looking at his lips…Suddenly all I wanted was for him to crash his lips to mine. I want to pull the sheet off and cover my body with his.

What the hell, I thought.

Suddenly Elena's name came to my mind. I gasped and pulled my hand away. It seemed to break the spell we were under.

"You should go sleep" Edward whispered sounding strange.

"Yeah, I should go to my room" I said and got up quickly. "I'll take you there" he replied and was getting up too when I stopped him.

"No need for that, I'll get there" I smiled at him and then left his room without looking back at him.

_What in the hell was that?_

I had never thought of Edward like that and suddenly I wanted him to kiss me, and maybe even other stuff? What in the hell was wrong with me?! He had a girlfriend….

I stopped thinking about it when I entered my room and immediately ran to my bed. I giggled as I slipped and fell on the ground. He was right though, I was drunk.

**WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES**

I was writing in my notebook when there was a soft knock on my door. I opened my door and gasped when I saw Edward. "Edward, what are y-" he cut me off by placing his finger on my lips. He closed the door behind him as I slowly backed away from him. But that didn't stop him from getting to me.

His eyes were a shade of dark I had never seen before and he was breathing heavily as he walked slowly to me. I looked at him wondering what his next step would be.

"I can't hold back anymore" he whispered as his face was dangerously close to mine. "Then don't" I answered softly wondering where in the hell I was finding my courage. That was all he needed before he placed his mouth on mine. Fuck! How could I have missed this for such a long time.

While he kissed me roughly, his hands wandered on my body. They finally rested on my ass as he pulled me to him.

"Please don't tease me" I groaned as his hand slipped under my shirt, his lips on my neck. "Fuck, I want you Bella" Edward moaned and then crashed his lips to mine. His tongue pushed roughly in to my mouth battling with my own. Oh boy, how sweet he tasted. I could never get enough of this.

"Tell me what you want Bella" he whispered in my ear as he turned my body so my back was facing his chest. One of his hands cupped one of my breast while the other went lower…and lower.

I bolted upright in my bed, gasping for air while my dream was going on repeat in my head.

"I am so screwed" I realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! ;)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, yeah, I know and I'm sorry...**

**I hope you'll still enjoy this but you might want to read the previous chapter to be able to follow ;)**

* * *

><p>Click. Yes, I've got his picture.<p>

"What are you doing?" Edward asked looking at me through the mirror. See he was shaving his face in the bathroom, which was right next to their bedroom, while I was seated on his bed. He was naked to the waist, a sight I strangely enjoyed... Of course he was looking good but I never looked at him that way, you know?

Now I was noticing different stuff about him. He looked hot and manly, stuff I liked immensely.

"Hello!" I looked at him in surprise when I realized that I was caught checking him. "I was just taking your picture" I said and averted my gaze. Awkward much.

"You're so deleting that" he said and gave me a pointed look. I immediately hid my camera. Who knows, I might need it when I…

Bella!

"Yeah sure" I said dismissing him.

It was our last two days in Spain and though the past few days were nice and calm, we were all getting sad about the fact that we were going home. Not me though, I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid.

With Edward nonetheless .

"What are we going to do anyway?" I asked him as I got up to stretch, my muscles were tired after walking so much today.

"We're going out for some drinks, just you, me, mike, Emmet and Jasper" my smile got pretty big when he didn't mention Anna. Finally a night without her!

Now actually a night alone with Edward…

Bella!

Maybe I just needed to get laid because that's all this was; physical attraction. But I was a virgin so I wasn't really thinking about getting laid here in Spain and sex with Edward? Hell no! Besides he has a girlfriend.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go and change then" I told him and walked to the door after one last look at him.

"You need me to come help you?" He shouted from the bathroom.

Hell yeah buddy!

"No, thank you" I snorted and left the room all the while giggling like a little girl.

Soon our night and following day had passed and our last night had come.

"We're going back home tomorrow. I can't believe how fast it all went by" Alyssa whined as she packed her bag. "I'm glad we're going home. Spain is nice and all but I really want to get out of here" I told her honestly.

I was sick of being here with all these people. The only thing that got me going was being with Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Alyssa. They were my real friends.

"But it hasn't ended yet" Alyssa said sounding very excited.

"True, we have an amazing night waiting for us" I agreed and hoped that I hadn't jinxed it by saying that.

"I'm glad we're finally going out together. Too bad Anna is coming too" I sighed. That almost had ruined my night but Edward assured me that it would be all about us.

"I know you don't really like her but screw that, it'll be nice tonight" she said and smiled at me.

A knock interrupted me before I could answer Alyssa.

"Come in" I yelled and then wished I hadn't because Anna walked in. The minute I saw her I wanted to stay in. She looked gorgeous in her peach colored dress and matching heels.

"So what do you think? Do I look good?" she asked us while I wanted to kick her out of my room and pout for the rest of night.

I was wearing a short black dress with matching flats. I didn't have any heels with me and I really didn't think we would be dressing up like that anyway.

"You look beautiful" I said and it wasn't a lie but I hated it that she looked so beautiful while I was so plain. Who would look at me while she's walking next to me.

"Thanks. What are you guys going to wear?" she asked and took a seat on Alyssa's bed… I guess she wasn't leaving.

I pointed to my dress and sighed. "Oh, it looks good on you" the liar commented.

Okay maybe she wasn't lying because I did look good…just not as good as her. I smiled at her and then walked to the mirror to apply my make-up.

"So the plans have changed a bit" Anna said causing me to look at her in wonder.

Please, please tell me you're not coming with us, I thought.

"The girls really want me to go and have dinner with them so I said yes," fuck yeah, she wasn't coming with us!

"But I will join you guys after dinner" she continued.

Damn it, I was happy too soon.

"Great" I said and turned back to the mirror. I added some eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes come out a bit more. I was always told that I had beautiful eyes and this way they would really stand out.

There was another knock on the door while I was applying some blush.

"We're not here!" I yelled and then a chuckling Maya walked in. "Funny Bella and wow look at you, all dressed up" she said with a smile.

Maya was also one of my classmates. She was nice but she's fake just like the rest of them. They are nice to you if they need you otherwise you're like air to them.

I didn't even answer her, just gave her a small smile.

"Anna we're ready to leave so let's go" Maya said as Anna got up.

"See ya later girls" that was Anna. "Have fun" that was Alyssa. "Sure, we'll be counting the seconds till we're back together" now that was me, I even added a wink. Then they finally left.

"We'll be counting the seconds till we're back together?" Alyssa was definitely amused by my sarcastic comment.

I shrugged but didn't hide my smile from her.

"You're crazy" she laughed. "And that's why you love me" I replied and went to give her a hug.

"Ooh lalala, girl on girl porn" Emmet's voice came behind us.

"Ieuw Emmet!" Alyssa shrieked and immediately let me go. "Baby why are you so shy" I teased and pulled her back to me.

"You know I don't do this stuff in front of others" Alyssa played along.

"Fine, we'll have some fun tonight when we're alone" I winked at her and then let her go.

"If I didn't know you guys, I would really think you were into each other" Emmet commented.

Alyssa and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Anyway what's your deal?" I asked him and searched for my lip-gloss.

"We're leaving in five, so finish whatever you're doing and meet us upstairs" Emmet said and went to stand in front of the mirror to fix his hair.

"We're ready, we'll come upstairs in a minute" Alyssa replied as I went to stand next to Emmet to apply my lip-gloss.

"Looking hot Bells" Emmet whispered in my ear causing me too blush. "Thanks Em. You don't look so bad yourself" I said honestly.

Emmet always had been a good looking guy but the older he gets, the better he looks. I know this because I have known Emmet since we were thirteen.

"And look at you Alyssa!" he yelled, "so beautiful, I will have a hard time keeping the boys away from you" he finished with a sigh, causing Alyssa to blush.

"Thank you Emmet" she replied softly. She was such a shy but sweet girl.

"Don't listen to him Aly, tonight we'll have plenty of boys begging for our attention and if they are lucky we might have some fun with them" I winked at her.

"Okay, I'm out of here" Emmet said looking disgusted. We just laughed at him as he walked out.

A few minutes later we found ourselves in front of the guys room's door.

"We should get inside" I nodded but didn't make a move to open the door, "or maybe we should wait downstairs, in the lobby?" I asked Alyssa. It could be that I was a bit nervous. Edward had never seen me like this before and I really wondered if he would like it.

"Fuck" I cursed.

"What's wrong with you?" Alyssa wondered. I shook my head at her, "nothing".

"I'm going in" she said and before I could react the door was opened.

"Hey girls. Wow, look at you. You're both looking very, very good!" Mike said causing me to relax a bit.

We thanked him and then took a seat, me on Edward's bed and Alyssa on Jasper's bed.

I heard sounds coming from the bathroom and since both Edward and Jasper were missing, they must have been there.

That thought was confirmed when I heard them laughing loudly.

"Don't girls normally take a longer time getting ready" I said loudly making sure Jasper and Edward had heard me too.

"Shut up Bells, we'll be with you in a sec" Jasper yelled. "Bella is right, get your asses out of the bathroom now, you pussies" Emmet yelled causing me and Alyssa to laugh.

"We're ready" I heard him mutter and then they both walked in to their bedroom.

I saw Edward's eyes widen a bit when he took me in but he quickly looked away and I sighed.

Maybe I didn't look so good after all.

"Looking good Aly, Bells" Jasper said as he passed us but not before checking us out. "Thanks Jazz, I wish I could have said the same about you" I joked.

"Really Bells, that bad?" he put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

"Not all of us can look good" Mike said while checking himself out in the mirror. "I was just kidding Jazz" I giggled and gave Mike a soft hit on the back of his head.

"Are we ready to leave?" suddenly Edward voice came from behind me. I turned to look at him and was met with a smile, one I immediately returned.

"We're ready" I replied.

A bit later we were seated in a small but very cute restaurant. Edward was seated next to me while Jasper was sitting right over me, next to him were Emmet and Mike and our side next to Edward was Alyssa.

I was sitting so close to Edward and sometimes I really felt the urge to do something… I would place my hand on his leg when his legs bounced up and down, it made me nervous but I would pull away immediately because it felt weird…

Another thing I noticed was that Edward didn't really seem to like that our waiter flirted with both me and Alyssa or maybe I just saw what I wanted to see.

Definitely the latter.

"Save me a dance later?" I whispered to him while the rest was busy talking about…well, about something.

"Definitely. Tonight is about us" he whispered back, making me feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Too bad Anna is coming with us" I said and looked away from him. "Bella" he let that out there to let me know that he really didn't like my comment.

"What? I just wanted one night with you but she's always there… Never mind" I just stopped talking because I didn't want to fight him on our last night here.

"I promise, it's about us tonight" he whispered in my ear and with that the conversation was finished. I really hoped that he was telling the truth because I wanted him for myself tonight. It was our last night away from our real life.

Tomorrow we'll be going back to reality. Oh and speaking about reality; Edward is leaving to Ireland in three days to visit his girlfriend. Yay me!

Two weeks without Edward… I hated it. After three months he would leave to Ireland to live there anyway so why go this vacation too, right? But who am I to judge or make a decision…

"I'm done. Mike you want this?" I said and pointed to my plate. He always finished what was left of my food. "Hell yeah, give that to me" he rushed out and my plate was gone instantly.

"Didn't you like the food?" Jasper said and I looked up at him, "No, why?" I shook my head.

"You didn't really eat much" Edward continued as Jasper nodded, agreeing with him. "I wasn't really hungry" I rolled my eyes, these guys sometimes acted like they were my father.

Suddenly Edward's phone dinged signaling that he had a message. "It's Anna. I'm gonna go call her" he said and stood up from his place to walk outside. I instantly grimaced. She was probably letting him know that she was ready to join us.

A bit later Edward walked in but didn't take his seat back. "I'm going to go get Anna, you guys wait here for us, okay?" he announced and everyone nodded.

"Sure, we'll be here. I hope you guys don't get lost" I winked at him but he could see right through me. He knew that I didn't like it but left without answering me.

"What's up with you and Anna?" Jasper asked me curiously. "She doesn't really like her" Alyssa answered for me. "She's right" I said and sipped my drink.

"Screw her, you can hang out with us. You don't have to hang out with her" Jasper smiled at me. I smiled back to let him know that I really appreciated that.

I looked at Emmet and Mike to see why they hadn't reacted on our conversation but saw that they were both too busy typing away on their phones.

"Dude 1 and dude 2, we're on a vacation! Put those phones away right now!" I said loudly and was a second away from snatching them out of their hands.

"Yeah yeah" Mike muttered and put his phone away but Emmet kept typing. "Em?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm texting Rosie, just give me a minute" he answered without looking at us. In fact I hadn't even heard him talk properly tonight. I guess they were fighting again.

"Everything okay Em?" I asked softly which caused him to look straight at me and I was right, I could see it on his face. "Just…you know Rose" he mumbled and got back to texting.

I left him alone after that.

After what seemed like an eternity Edward returned with our 'princess' and they both took their seats at the table.

I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES**

"I owe you a drink Bells, so what will you have?" Emmet asked and got up. "I don't know about them" I said and pointed to the rest "but I want a Mojito!" I finished with a grin.

After wandering around the very busy streets of Spain we found this nice place with great music. See the thing about Spain is that people don't really party inside. Everyone was outside, drinking, dancing…just enjoying. It was Saturday night so all the students were out, that's why it was so busy.

We had to push ourselves through to move away but that didn't even bother me. I was in a good mood. Even Anna didn't bother me anymore. Looking at these people who were so happy just enjoying their selves made me happy.

After walking for some time we decided to get in somewhere and then we found this place. There weren't much people inside and there wasn't a single person on the dance floor but Alyssa and I would change that soon. Right after Emmet brings me my first drink.

Tonight I'm planning to get drunk and to fully let go.

"A mojito it is" he grinned at me and left to get our drinks.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" Edward asked and pulled me closer to him. Anna was sitting next to him, that's why but I didn't say that instead I just smiled at him.

"I haven't told you yet, but you really look beautiful tonight" he whispered in my ear causing me to blush. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself mister" I answered honestly. He looked away but the smirk on his face told me that he had heard me.

Emmet brought me my drinks and we all clinked for our last night in Spain.

"Finish that drink soon missy because we're going on that dance floor" I yelled and pointed to said dance floor. Alyssa shook his head shyly but drowned her drink immediately.

I took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor not giving a shit that we were the only ones dancing.

Time to give a show, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I can update asap but no promises here. <strong>

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys,**

**First of all thanks a lot for the reviews I got, I'm so happy that I still have some of my readers with me.**

**Also I'm really trying to update as much as I can but writing seems to be getting harder for me, I feel like I'm losing my touch...**

**Anyway let's clear up some stuff, this story is definetly an E&B story but it's also a slowburn, something you've all surely noticed. I'm not going to speed up the story to get the two together because it's not only about their lovestory but it's also about how they evolve, together and on their own. For those who don't like this, I'm sorry but then don't read it...**

**Though I can tell you that a lot will change from this chapter on, you'll understand after reading it ;)**

**Also to clear up another subject, Edward and Anna are very good friends and they also share something; Elena. Anna is Elena's best friend and Edward is Elena's boyfriend so yeah that's why they spend a lot of time together. I know a lot of people don't really like Anna a lot but she's just a very good friend of Edward so it's normal that they talk a lot and spend time together. Bella just doesn't like her because she's jealous...**

**Also Edward Cullen, Bella's teacher from Elementary school will make a comeback in the future chapters, so no worries, he's not forgotten :D**

**Now that we got those things cleared up, let's get back to the story!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Alyssa and I gave the boys a pretty good show, moving our hips to the beat and dipping down every now and then. I loved dancing, so when it comes to that I'm never insecure. After a while others started to join us and soon the place was packed with people.<p>

I had noticed three people watching me Henry, a classmate whose looks were very creepy, Edward and a guy in the back who was incredibly hot. Tall, had a nice tan, brown hair and green eyes. Totally Edward's opposite but still so hot.

"That guy is so fucking hot" I said to Alyssa when we took a seat next to Edward, I knew he could hear me. "I know and he has been looking at you since he walked in!" she grinned at me. "I think it's time I gave him a private show" I winked at her and got up to dance.

I made sure he could see me and then just let go. My body was on fire but the thing was, it wasn't his eyes that put me on fire. It was another pair of fire that made me dance like that.

Edwards.

Of course the alcohol I had running through my system had a lot to do with it too but Edward was a different story all together.

He had noticed that I was making eye contact with the hot guy but he didn't seem to be bothered by that. At all.

I was looking at the hot Spanish guy when I heard a voice behind me. "Maybe you should fuck him and get him out of your head" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I should" I answered without looking at him. It amused me and angered me at the same time that he would say something like that.

Suddenly his hands were on my hips guiding me, getting me closer to him while we moved to the beat together.

I let myself go and put my hand on his neck, getting him even closer to me. "You're really looking good tonight Bella" he whispered, his hot breath covering my neck.

"I'm glad you like it" I replied, getting all warm inside and totally forgetting the hot Spanish guy.

"A lot" he answered and then let go, which made me look at him in question. "Let's do shots, you in?" the sexy, mysterious Edward from a second ago had changed back into my best friend.

"Definitely" I answered with a sigh. I needed it more than anyone else in the room because my head was so fucked up. I was flirting with my best friend, the one who had a girl waiting for him miles away…

A bit later every one of us was on the dance floor but this time Edward was dancing with Anna, which annoyed me but his eyes, they were on me and that's why I walked outside. I knew he would follow me.

I was right because a couple seconds later he was standing behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I'm going to miss you" I answered, my voice breaking at the end.

"Bella" he sounded so sad. I turned to look at him when he wrapped his arms around me. I put mine on his waist and placed my head in the crook of his neck. So fucking comfortable.

"Let's not think about that now, shall we?" he said while playing with my hair. "Okay" I agreed and decided that all I wanted was to enjoy this moment. I wanted to forget that he had a girlfriend in Ireland and that he was leaving in a couple months to Ireland so he could go and have a fucking happily ever after with her.

It felt so good and so right to be in his arms. There was just one thing I wanted to do…very badly. Kissing him. It was probably because of the alcohol that I was thinking this but the way we were standing there. So intimate…

To an outsider we would look like a couple and that's what it looked like to Anna when she walked outside.

I immediately let go of Edward when I noticed her.

"Uhhh hi…I'm going back in" I said not liking the way she looked at us. I knew it wasn't fair to Edward to just leave him there like that but I needed a minute to clear my head to.

When I looked back at them I noticed they were in a heated argument. Anna was probably just protecting her best friend Elena, but still it wasn't her business.

After that Anna and Edward walked back in and continued to party like nothing had happened. Problem solved, I guess.

When we had to leave I immediately pulled Edward to my side.

"You're taking a cab with me, not with her" I said not giving a shit that I sounded jealous, then I looked around and noticed Jasper. "Jazz, you're coming with us!" I yelled as he nodded.

Jazz, Edward and I took the first cab. Jasper in the front and Edward and me in the back. We immediately got comfortable, his arm draped around my shoulders and my head in the crook of his neck.

"Hmm, so comfortable" I sighed contently. "Mhm" he agreed.

We didn't say anything during the rest of the ride and just enjoyed being together.

The night ended beautifully when Edward walked me to my bedroom and wished me goodnight like a true gentlemen. I knew that night that a lot had changed but I also knew that this was a night I would never forget.

The following morning was evidence of that. Edward was acting weird and distant when I went to his room with breakfast. When he started to give me short and cold answers, I left his room feeling irritated and very pissed.

I continued to ignore him when we waited for our bus outside that would take us to the airport. I noticed the looks he gave me but didn't walk up to him. I was not in the mood for it and definitely not after such a beautiful night.

When the bus arrived, I was first to take place. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and hoped that the seat would remain empty, except if-

"Can I take this seat?" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts, right when I was thinking about him.

"Sure" I replied.

Edward was the first one to break the silence after a while.

"Bella, we aren't best friends anymore" he sighed. "What?" I said in shock, looking at him like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about?" I wondered feeling the pain in my heart when the meaning of his words dawned on me.

"You can't be serious! Are you nuts…you just can't say that" I was completely freaking out and he just stared at me.

"Say something!" I said a bit too loudly.

"April fool, silly" he chuckled. When I realized what he said I started to get mad.

I hit him repeatedly on his chest, arms, anything I could reach. "Are you fucking stupid?! You can't say something like that" I was so mad at him. The idea of us not being friends… impossible.

"That was not funny, Edward. Not at all" I glared at him. "Yeah okay, I know. I'm sorry" he said while hugging me to him.

"Bastard" I said and hit him one last time in the arm. "I said I'm sorry, shorty" he chuckled.

"I'll get you back for that" I promised and was already thinking of stuff I could do or say to him.

When we got to the airport Edward and I were first in line. We wanted to sit next to each other and therefore we had to stick together but we still had to wait a while so Edward and I decided to wander a bit.

"You know Edward, everything has changed. You, me. Us… I don't think I see you as my best friend anymore. I think I've grown feelings for you and I just think you should know this" I told him seriously and honestly?

"Bella, I…" he looked sad for a reason but not surprised.

"April's fool, silly" I grinned at him, but it was so fake. I just hoped he couldn't see through me, "I was just kidding."

"Funny Bells, because I don't think it was a joke at all. A lot has changed" with that said, he walked away, leaving me standing there in shock.

My thoughts were all over the place but worst of all it seemed that I had lost my best friend.

Edward and I did have seats right next to each other on the plane but as soon as we were seated, I took my IPod and started to listen to music. I couldn't talk to him at that moment, I was too confused.

At one point I even cried because I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. I did everything to hide it from him but I knew he had noticed. I was just glad that he didn't say anything about it.

A couple minutes before we arrived in Seattle I put my IPod away and nudged his shoulder. "You're finally going to talk to me?" he wondered.

"Yes, we really need to talk" I told him honestly.

"I know but not here" he said and pointed to the people behind us, our classmates. I nodded in agreement and leaned back into my seat.

"It'll be alright, shorty" he said and squeezed my hand softly. "I hope so" I answered.

I was so happy when we landed in Washington, finally home. I had to get away from all this school drama. I needed to be home, in my room.

"Will I see you before you go to Ireland?" I asked him as we waited outside for the ones who would pick us up. "Of course you will Bella" he answered, "you really think I'm leaving like this, without even talking to you?"

"No…I just, I don't know" I sighed in frustration.

"Stop being such a pessimist, shorty" he chuckled and I glared at him.

"Isabella!" I looked up when I heard someone shout my name, it was my mother. I guess my ride was here already.

"Who's picking you up?" I asked Edward, ready to offer him a ride. "My friends are picking up, they'll be here in a minute. You go, your mom is waiting. I'll see you later" he smiled at me.

I returned the smile and picked up my bags, "Text me."

"You know I will Bella" he rolled his eyes.

I waved him goodbye and then left with my mother.

"How was Spain?" my mother asked excitedly.

"Awesome" I sighed.

**WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~WSIES~~WSIES~WSIES**

The next day Edward and I met each other at our usual place. In front of an old theatre where they had made a big playfield for youngsters.

"So" that was Edward.

"So" and that was me.

We had so much to talk about and that was all we could get out.

"Jesus Christ! We're best friends and look at us now, we're fucking uncomfortable in each other presence" finally, I got it out!

"I have an idea" Edward started, " let's enjoy this day, just the two of us. Let's forget Spain for now because all I want to do today is spend time with my best friend before leaving to Ireland" he finished.

"Yes please, let's do that" I agreed because I knew it wasn't the right moment to talk about what was going on. Whatever that might have been.

So Edward and I got up and decided to walk around. After getting some food and drinks we went to the shore and had a nice lunch there.

"I'm so tired" Edward said and was going to lay on the ground. "What are you doing?" I wondered. "I'm going to sleep" he answered and looked at me as if it was absolutely normal.

"Put your head here" I said and patted my leg, "the ground is way too hard" I continued. Edward didn't argue and did what I said.

I took my IPod out and gave him one of the ear buds. We sat there for quite a while, just listening to music and enjoying the good weather. At one point I even started to play with his hair.

"That really feels good" he sighed contently. On the background was Sia's song My Love playing and suddenly something inside of me snapped.

What the fuck were we doing? It was so wrong.

He had a girl waiting in Ireland for him and here he was laying on my legs, while I played with his hair and a fucking love song on the background.

"what's wrong?" he asked in confusion. "Nothing" I quickly dismissed him and decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Shall we go?" I asked him. "Where?" he wondered.

"I don't know, let's walk a bit more" I suggested. "Come on, get up" I nudged his shoulder when he didn't make a move to get up.

"Fine, I'm getting up" he muttered. "So, where to?" Edward asked, his beautiful eyes piercing right through mine.

"I have no idea, let's just go" I answered.

We were silent for a long while, just walking ahead. At one point we were holding hands and I can't even remember if it was him who made the move or me. All I remember is how good it felt.

His large hand holding my small one, it fitted. Just like a puzzle.

Suddenly he stopped and took his hand back, "What are we doing?" he asked out loud, the frustration clear in his voice.

"I have no freaking idea" I said and continued walking.

"We can't walk around holding hands Bella, what if someone sees us?" he continued while catching up to me. "I know…" I sighed.

"Hey guys!" a voice I knew all too well came from behind us.

"Hey Anna" I turned around and gave her my fakest smile ever. I was even more surprised to see the whole gang with her and with that I meant all the girls of our class. I was the only one who wasn't invited. What a surprise…

If Anna and the rest of the girls had seen us a couple minutes ago they would have caught us holding hands, I realized. We were very lucky.

"You guys want to join us? We are going to KFC" she asked us. I looked at Edward and gave him my most desperate look, trying to get him to understand that he had to say no.

"Uhm, we have to be somewhere so we can't" Edward answered and I was so grateful.

"Yes next time, when you girls actually invite me" I added with a grimace but it was too low for anyone to hear so the girls just said goodbye and left.

"Come on, I know a place where we can go" Edward smiled at me. "Lead the way mister" I smiled back at him, happy that we were alone again.

We walked for quite a bit until we reached an old building, a place where people used to live, I think. The walls were covered in graffiti and not just silly little stuff but real art. I knew Edward was into graffiti so this was heaven to him.

We took a seat on the stairs in front of the building, sitting very closely next to each other.

"We come here a lot with guys. It's a nice place to smoke weed" he chuckled. It didn't bother me that he smoked pot, in fact I told him that I wanted to try it too. He promised me that we would do it together once.

"Edward…what is going on with us?" I whispered, afraid to look him in the eyes. He had to move closer so he could hear me. My heart started to beat faster because he was so dangerously close to me.

If I turned my head, my lips would immediately be on his.

"I don't know Bella…I just, I'm so sorry" I wanted to asked what for when suddenly his lips were on mine. For a second I couldn't think, I was too shocked until I realized how wrong it was.

I pushed him back.

"We can't do this Edward, it's so wrong" I whispered painfully but that didn't stop him. His lips were back on mine instantly and this time I kissed him back.

But that little voice in my head just wouldn't shut up.

I pushed him back again and then got up.

"Oh god, this is so wrong. I have to get out of here" I said desperately and started to walk away.

"Bella wait, don't go" he said, following me.

"I have to Edward. I really need to go" I said my head still unclear. I was so confused. A part of me wanted to turn around and kiss the hell out of him but the other part knew that it was so wrong.

I spotted a bus stop and walked over to it. I was going to take the first bus that came, no matter where it was headed to.

I took a seat in the cabin and wished the bus would come a.s.a.p.

"Meet me tomorrow, please" Edward rushed out when he saw my bus coming our way.

"I don't know Edward" I mumbled. "Bella please" he said loudly as the bus stopped in front of me.

"I'll let you know" I replied and then took the bus.

I looked out of the window and saw him watching me. I touched my lips, remembering our short but sweet kiss and realized that I would be there the next day.

I had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuhm, review? :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi,**

**it's been quite a while now, hasn't it? As you know this story was on hiatus, I felt like I needed to do that. Finally though I was able to pick it up and finished writing the story. This story will be finished in 4-5 chapters, so we have come to the end. I'm sorry for making you wait so long but I hope you guys are still with me! The chapters are pre-written so I will update daily which means that in exactly 4-5 days I will be able to push the complete button!**

**With that I'd say time to continue, oh and I would suggest reading the last chapter (Chapter 17) again before starting this one ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later<strong>

It had been six months since he left. Six months since I last felt his lips on mine. Six months since he held me close and whispered sweet things in my ear.

The day he had kissed me for the first time I was shocked and confused so I ran but he had asked me to meet him the next day. Of course I went, how could I have refused him? We went to a bar, bought drinks and sat there just listening to Bob Marley on the background.

We had decided that we wouldn't act upon our lustful feelings like the day before anymore while leaning in to each other. Until this day I still don't know if it was me or him that made the first move but back then we didn't even care. I remember being so insecure. He was my first kiss…

After that day he left to Ireland to his girlfriend.

'_Come back to me the way you're now, please…Come back to me.'_

I remember telling him that over and over again, he probably didn't understand why I was so worried but I knew him. Every time he came back from Ireland, he was almost depressed but I wanted… I needed him to be the way he was like when he kissed me.

I always hated cheaters , always said that I'd never be one of those girls until I became exactly that.

He came back to me from Ireland and that's when it all started. We agreed that this was just lust and there wouldn't be any feelings involved. I told him that whatever feelings we had for each other had to be out of the way or this wouldn't work. When I look back at it now I wonder if I truly was an idiot or just clueless.

We'd kiss each other whenever we were alone, go to places where we could freely enjoy each other. Of course with him kissing wasn't the only thing that happened. He made a whole different Bella come out whenever he would touch me. I was desperate for his touch.

We would spend almost every day together if it wasn't with loving each other it would be with fighting and driving each other crazy. I would get mad at him for stupid things, he would try to make me feel better and we would make up. There were days that he would come to school feeling pretty bad and then he would act like an ass causing me to be a bitch to him and then a stupid fight would follow.

Sometimes it ended in tears and sometimes in hugs and kisses. I loved him, he was my best friends, one of the only people that understood me. I could tell him anything and know that he would always be there for me. I trusted him with all I had. I couldn't even imagine not having him around.

Putting that aside we really had some great times too. I loved how he and I were the only ones who knew about this. No one would ever understand the looks we gave each other as we passed each other in hall ways or classrooms. I wanted him and he knew that.

He would make me go crazy in class by placing his hands on me and teasingly stroke my legs, hands…anything he could touch. Other days we would write to each other saying how we would pleasure the other while at the front the teacher would unknowingly continue his lesson. Of course none of our friends knew either although I think some of them were suspicious. This was our dirty secret and we enjoyed every freaking minute of it.

All the while I kept a small black book in which I would write to him. It wanted him to have something special from me not counting my heart since he already had that. Every page started with 'I remember' and then I'd write a nice memory only to continue with writing how our day went. The small black book contained our last three months together. Every single day there was a new chapter including our story.

The moment I dreaded the most came much faster than I thought. I was getting depressed with the idea of telling him goodbye, of hugging him one last time. Could I do it? Could I tell him goodbye and not look back again.

Our last day together I met up with him and brought the black book along with my broken heart. We walked side by side both of us silent and nervous for what was to come. I remember how at one point he was tugging at my hair. When I had asked him what he was doing he told me to loosen my hair, that he loved it that way. That set of the first round of tears.

He had hugged me really tightly while one of his hands played with my hair. After that I didn't let him go until he made me, until he told me that he really had to go. Quickly I searched for the little black book and gave it to him.

"_Here, something that'll remember you of me, our past" _

He had been shocked and I wondered if he really didn't expect something like that from me. That earned a small laugh out of the both of us. I told him that I wouldn't be able to leave, that he had to do it.

After one last hug that had seemed to last only seconds but in reality almost twenty minutes he left saying that this wasn't goodbye. I cried all the way back home.

My best friend and first love had left and I hadn't even told him that I loved him, that I had actually fallen in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorty I know, but I wanted to update this first before moving on ;) <strong>

**Review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

The following months I was depressed, cried myself to sleep and almost never went out. My mom was worried, she had no idea what was going on and whenever she asked I would just answer that everything was okay.

Edward and I started to talk on the internet. We would send each other messages and almost talk for hours. We missed each other but it was time to get used to it. Mom had enough of it and sent me to stay with my aunt in Florida for the rest of the summer.

I felt refreshed when I came back from Florida. I had been able to relax there, to accept that he wasn't coming back and that I finally had to move on. I guess that it wasn't as easy as I thought.

Mister E started sending me messages wondering how I had been the past months and when I was going to visit him again. For the first time in years I wondered what it was with me and all the Edwards in my life. Yeah there last names were different but whenever I think of mister E, my mind automatically goes to my…to the other Edward, the one in Ireland.

I was afraid that whenever I would see mister E I would be remembered of my past and just feel bad all over again but that wasn't the case, I realized that two months ago when I finally found the guts to go and visit mister E again.

"_Well hello stranger!" he welcomed me with a big smile into his class._

"_Hi mister E, how are you?" I asked as I settled into one of the chairs next to his desk. _

"_Still calling me that Bella? It's Edward to you, how many times do I have to tell you that" he chuckled as I smiled at him. He had told me over a dozen times but that never changed a thing. "I guess it kind of stuck" I answered._

"_Where have you been all this time? Are you okay, did something happen?" he asked softly. _

"_Yeah but I'm okay now... How are you? How are things going with Kristen?" I changed the subject not wanting to tell about how awful I had been. _

"_We broke up…she cheated on me" I gasped loudly. No way in hell. _

"_Are you serious?" he nodded with a slight grimace. "I'm so sorry…I just, god I'm so sorry" I had no idea why I was apologizing to him and by the looks of it neither had he._

"_I was the other girl" I quietly admitted. "The Irish guy?" Mister E seemed to catch on pretty quickly, I nodded at his question. "Oh Bella, what happened-" his question was cut off by the bell ringing. "Damn it, I have to go get my class. Why don't you meet me tonight? We can have drinks and catch up" again I nodded, "Sounds good. Text me the time and place, I'll be there." _

_With that we said our goodbyes and I left, feeling a lot better than I imagined._

Later that night Edward, my mister E, and I met up and had drinks. I told him everything about what happened with the other Edward…ugh, this is getting confusing! Anyway after I told him everything he told me to not feel guilty, that it wasn't my fault that I had gotten into this. I didn't tell Edward that I didn't agree with him but in fact I felt guilty and probably would continue to feel that way for a long time.

Edward and I continued to meet up with each other, while back in the days I would only visit him once or twice a year, we had now grow comfortable with seeing each other almost two to three times a week.

Slowly I also had cut off my contact with the Edward that was in Ireland. That was the only way that I could forget him and move on.

Jasper and I started seeing each other a lot more too after he broke up with Maria. The guy finally got to his senses.

"Yeah yeah, stop telling me that. Tell me what you're going to do now. Was taking a sabbatical year really a good idea Bells?" oh yeah that was another thing I did. We all had graduated six months ago but I wasn't ready to start college yet, I had no idea what I wanted to do so I took the year off and worked at a restaurant to at least earn some money.

My parents weren't happy but decided that I was old enough to make my own decisions.

"Yeah Jazzy, instead of making a stupid decision I have the time to think about what I really want to do" I answered as we walked into our favorite pub.

"Hello old man, long time no see!" I grinned at Louis, the owner of the pub. We always joked around with him but in fact he was a really great guy. "Old man! I just turned twenty three a couple days ago and you know that!" he winked at me as we laughed at him.

We took place at the bar and waited for Anton to get our order, instead I saw a petite girl walking to the bar.

"Louis, you got a new girl?" I asked as I nodded towards the new girl who now shyly smiled at us. Her eyes widened suddenly. I turned to look at Jasper and saw his eyes widen too. Oh god, here we go again.

"That ain't just a new girl kiddo, that's my daughter Alice" Louis proudly answered. "Oh really? Well nice to meet you Alice, I'm Bella and this blondie here is Jasper" Jazzy nudged me as his cheeks turned red.

"Would you guys like to drink something?" I was going to answer her when my phone beeped.

'_I'm headed to Rosario's, want to meet me there for pizza? Edward x'_

"Jazzy, would you mind if I left? I just got a text and Edward wants to meet up…" I trailed off.

"Edward? Is Edward in town? He didn't even tell me-"

"No! It's not our Edward, it's mister E… remember, you met him a few years ago?" I told him.

"Oh…ooh, right! You meeting up with him?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, so I gotta go, bye! Oh by the way Alice, he's single and he's free tonight, so enjoy!" with a wink to the both I left yelling a loud goodbye to Louis.

Rosario's was only a five minutes away from our pub so I walked over there as fast as I could.

"_I hate you! Thanks :)"_ I laughed out loud at Jaspers text. Hopefully this Alice girl was one of the good ones.

I walked in to the restaurant and spotted Edward in the back. A huge smile took over my face while a bizarre but nice tingling went through my body.

"Bella hey!" Edward stood up, a smile that matched my big one on his face. "Hi Edward" I replied and was surprised when he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We took our seats at the table and waited for a waitress to bring the menus.

"How are you Bella?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Same"

We continued our small talk after placing our order. I took a pizza chicken hawai while he went for a plain pizza mozzarella.

Edward was 11 years older than me but with him it was never awkward or uncomfortable. I felt safe with him. He was a good friend, always there for me and always made me feel good about myself too. I could talk with just about everything. He had travelled so much over the years so he always had something interesting to tell.

He's actually really handsome too. For the first time in years I'm seeing him as a totally different person. I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts. Honestly Bella? This is mister E you're talking about!

After dinner, which he paid for I might add, he took me home and gave me yet another kiss on the cheek while he bid me goodbye.

Days passed like that. I continued to work at the restaurant and on my free days I would either spend time with Edward or Jasper. A couple days before Christmas Jasper send me a text telling me that we were all doing a little reunion two days from now. I asked him who would be attending and was told that Emmet, Alyssa and Mike would be there.

So two days later I walked up to the four of them feeling pretty weird. One look at Jasper's face made me even more suspicious.

"What's going on?" I asked them with raised eyebrows.

"No hello Bells?" Jasper chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bella! Girl, you're looking good, I've missed ya" Emmet was next to hug me along with Alyssa and Mike. While I was catching up with the three of them Jasper was leading us to our favorite pub.

"Wait a minute, is he here?" I stopped Jasper feeling really nervous all of a sudden. "Who?" he smiled at me.

"Edward, did he get back from Ireland?" I whispered.

"Of course not Bella" he laughed it off and continued to walk to the pub. "Are you okay Bella?" Alyssa asked me worriedly. "Yeah, just feeling a bit weird" I told her honestly.

The minute we walked into the pub I knew something was off. I realized I had been right from in the beginning, there in the back was sitting Edward… Irish Edward, definitely not mister E.

I gasped loudly as the rest ran up to him and greeted him excitedly. It seems that Jasper was the only that knew. He had set us up. "Thanks for telling me asshole" I punched his arm. "He wanted to surprise you Bells" He chuckled and then left to greet Edward.

Finally he turned to me. "Hello Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"Edward…hi" I tried to hide my surprise when he hugged me. "How are you shorty?" he whispered in my ear. "I'm good" I answered softly and let go of him. He gave me a weird look as we all took a seat. "If I knew you were here Edward I would have taken some time off but I can't stay long, I have to go work in a bit" I wasn't really lying about my work, although I still had hours before my shift actually started.

"Oh…okay" he looked really disappointed as I said this. For a second it was awkward until Mike started telling silly stories. Every couple minutes Edward would glance my way while listening to the other ones. At one point I really had enough of it because it was making me feel really uneasy so I stood up.

"I really have to go guys" Jasper threw me a worried look, he knew I never started a shift this early. I told them all goodbye and started walking outside when I was stopped by none other than Edward.

"Bella wait…are you really going to leave like this?" he asked as we walked outside side by side. "I really have to go to work" I answered nervously not able to look him in the eyes. He put his hands under my chin to make me look at him. I pushed it away almost immediately.

"I can't" I murmured and turned away from him.

Without looking at him I walked away as my tears started to fall now. I hated how he could still make me feel so vulnerable, so sad… Suddenly I knew where I was headed to. I rang his bell twice before he finally opened the door.

"Sorry I was in the- Bella, what's wrong?" he immediately ran to my side when he noticed my tears. "I…he was here…and I…I…just…I" I was sobbing so loudly I couldn't even form a sentence. He wrapped his arms around me causing me to sob even louder. "It's okay…you're okay. Come on" he pulled me inside to his living room, took a seat on the sofa and sat me down on his lap.

He hugged me tightly as my tears continued to fall.

"I… I feel better now" I murmured after a while, still holding on to him. "Will you tell me what happened to you now?" he asked softly. "He was here, we had a reunion and he was there. I didn't know how to act…I was so surprised…He…Damn it!" I sighed loudly as I stood up and turned away from Edward…mister E.

"You still have feelings for him" he muttered. "I…he's different you know. I was on my way to forgetting him and now he's here. I don't even know how long he'll stay. I don't think I want to see him again… I mean yeah, he was my best friend but he ended up being so much more and…ugh. I'm so confused" this whole deal was getting me so angry.

"You know he's an asshole right?" I turned to look at him, surprised at the tone of his voice.

"Look what he did to you Bella!" I glared at him. "He didn't do this okay! I choose this myself…I made that decision back then. I knew what I was getting into."

"I can't believe you're defending him. You think he'll ever choose you Bella? He already made his decision and now he thinks he can have you whenever he comes back here?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Fuck you! Whatever do you even know…I can't believe this" With one last glare I turned away and walked out of his house ignoring him as he yelled my name.

I was so mad at him. He didn't know my best friend as I did, he would never think that…would he? Fuck this! I'm done with both of them.

My shift at work couldn't finish soon enough for me. All I wanted was to go home and sleep so I could forget this stupid day.

"Bella you can leave, you're done" I let out a breath of relief when I heard my boss. I nodded and went to retrieve my jacket and purse. I told my colleague Eli and my boss goodbye and headed out. I froze in my tracks when I noticed them outside.

"Edward?" They both turned to look at me as I called their names. When they realized that I was addressing both they looked at each other. Mister E immediately realized that this was the guy I had been crying over a few hours ago.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Mister E asked while the younger Edward looked at me curiously.

"Actually I really wanted to talk to you too Bella" my former best friend said with a loud sigh.

I couldn't believe this was happening. "Is this a joke?" I chuckled humorlessly. "I can't do this right now… I don't want to talk to either of you right now. I just want to go home" I told them both.

"I can take you home" mister E immediately offered.

"No thanks, please you guys leave me" I pleaded softly.

"Is he your boyfriend Bella?" younger Edward asked curiously. Not answering him I turned around and walked away leaving the both of them there. I can't believe this day really happened. Walking home I thought older Edwards words over and over in my head.

I was starting to think that he was perhaps right…but right now, as I entered my house, my mind was set on forgetting everything that happened today.

The following two days I stayed home and ignored every single message I got from both Edwards. I wasn't ready to deal with any of them although I was really starting to miss one of them.

Finally I decided that enough was enough and made up my mind. I knew who I wanted to see.

"Hi"

"Hello Bella… it's really good to see you" he told me, giving me a small smile.

"It's good to see you too mister E" I smiled back at him.

"Oh so we're back to you calling me that?" he chuckled.

"Well I guess, it kinda stuck" I replied, giving him the answer I always would whenever he asked me that.

Suddenly my phone beeped with yet another text from younger Edward.

_I wish I could have seen you one last time but I guess it's too late now. I'm at the airport, my flight is in half an hour. I'm sorry Bella._

"You okay?" he asked, a worried look on his beautiful face.

"I'm now" I told him honestly and gave him a big smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we have it, the final chapter!**

**Before I get to that I want to thank everyone who read this story, followed me and left lovely reviews. I can't answer your reviews when you post them as a guest so please if you've questions log in so I can answer them personally! :) Oh and a little tip to the one guest who likes to leave nasty reviews after a minute or two of me updating, stop because honestly if you don't like it then why even bother to leave reviews when you haven't even read the chapter? No one forces you to read this, right?**

**Anyway, a huge thanks to the rest who's there for me and made me able to actually finish this story :)**

**An epi and futurtake will follow in the following days ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight months later<strong>

"I really don't understand why you're so nervous baby, you know you're going to do great" he said with a big smile as he pulled me closer to him.

"I know…it's just, there will be so much talent around here…" I trailed as I thought of what was awaiting me.

"You afraid of a little competition? That's not the Bella I know" he smirked at me. I punched his arm lightly. "Of course I'm not afraid of the competition… Hell, you'll see, I'm gonna show them who's the best!"

"That's my girl" a huge smile formed on my face. Never had I imagined to hear those words coming out of his mouth but now I couldn't imagine never hearing them anymore. I looked at my phone and saw that I had five minutes left before my first class started.

After new year I decided that I wanted to follow my dreams and become a director. So I made my first short movie and send it to the University of Southern California, one of the best art schools. I was shocked but happy as hell when a couple weeks later I got my acceptance letter.

I was getting used to the idea of being separated from my boyfriend but hated the idea nonetheless. Imagine my surprise when a few weeks before the big move he announced that he was moving with me. So that's how we both went to LA and moved in together.

Jasper and Alice, who had gotten together a couple weeks after we had met Alice, had decided to move to California too. They both wanted a change and thought that it would be a lot of fun to go to the same college.

They lived only five minutes away from us so most of the nights we would always spend together doing something fun.

A couple months ago I also said goodbye to Emmet. He went back to Ireland to get married to his beau Rosalie. We all had gone to the wedding and had one of the greatest night of our lives only to have a huge sad moment when we had to say goodbye.

"I'm going in now" I stated and took a deep breath. "Give me a kiss first" how could I say no to that gorgeous face. It started as a chaste kiss but soon turned into a passionate French kiss.

"Ehm" someone coughed next to us. We both chuckled as we faced Jasper. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him. "Mine starts in about two minutes, just as yours, so I was thinking of getting you and rushing in there so we don't get late to our first lesson" he grinned.

"Oh my god, you're right! Let's go" I said and got ready to run. "Hey, your bag" my lovely and thoughtful boyfriend said from behind me. "Oh yes thank you baby" I gave him a fast peck, took my bag and started running to my class to follow the first lesson of this year.

"Good luck" Jasper and I said as we both parted our ways and walked into our classrooms.

I took a deep breath as I looked around and noticed all the other people.

This was what I always wanted to do. I'm going to become a director and a great one at that.

As I took a seat a flash of the last eight months passed before my eyes. Edward, the Irish one, had left and I haven't talked to him since the last moment I saw him, the evening he had come to the restaurant where I used to work.

I had to let go of him. He kept sending me messages the first couple months but when he realized that I wasn't going to answer him, he stopped sending me. Perhaps I didn't do it the right way but I had to do it, otherwise I would've never been able to let him go. A part of me would have always waited for him and I couldn't do that to the lovely man who loved me with his whole heart.

Ah, the lovely man who loved me.

They share the same name but that's the one and only thing they share. I had a great friendship with Mister E, but the relationship I have with him now is even greater. Mister E, or Edward as I call him now is the love of my life, I used to think that it was Irish Edward but that was just teenage love I realize now.

This, what I have with Edward, is something I used to dream about as a child. The way he loves me and cares for me is what made me fall for him. He stole my heart as he showed me what true love is. He supports me in everything, is always there whenever I don't know what to do or feel bad. I try to be that person for him too but I know I'll never good enough for him.

I can't even imagine my life without him. I need him more than air and want him every single minute of the day.. Together we're perfect, he's the yang to my yin.

Oh and the man is even better in the bedroom. I always had an idea of what I wanted but what Edward gave me was much more than that. Yeah he loved to show me how much he loved me but other days the dominant side of him would come out and god, how much I loved that side of him!

Edward had applied to a job here in LA and continued to work here as a teacher. He loved working with kids and probably would continue to do that until he grew old. Edward would make an amazing father one day, me on the other hand… I can't even imagine bringing a kid to world and taking care of it.

While Edward was great with kids, I was the total opposite, kids just didn't like me and I didn't have the patience to take care of them anyway. Edward didn't agree with me and told me that I would be a great mother. I don't know if it was a subtle hint but I told him that I had no plans of getting pregnant for the next 10 years.

He shook it off with a laugh but I think that deep down he really has other ideas. I never even saw myself getting married but I know that Edward really wants to, again with the subtle hints, and to be honest, with him the idea of marriage isn't that bad…I'm actually even starting to get used to it.

Of course we still had a couple years to go before we would take that step but this way I have some time to get used to the idea.

My thoughts went to my parents as I thought of marriage. Mom and dad were not happy to see me go, especially dad but they knew it was time to let their little girl go. It was a teary goodbye as I finally closed the door of my old house.

They knew of my relationship with Edward and didn't really approve at first but after meeting with Edward they knew I was in good hands.

Suddenly my phone beeped with a text from none other than the devil himself.

_I forgot to tell you… E_

_What? B_

_I love you :) E _

_I love you too baby xx B_

What started in elementary school as a beautiful friendship turned into so much more, something so beautiful that I never imagined of having in life. I know we will face a lot of ups and downs but this, I wouldn't change for the world.

"Good morning class and welcome to the university of South California."

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it, we're really there!<strong>

**It's been a long path but I've enjoyed it nonetheless :)**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**See ya soon**!^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Well here you guys have it, the epilogue! Thank you for all the reviews and for putting this story on favorite and alert. Really means a lot guys!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Two years later**

I tried not to giggle as I felt him place kisses all over my body, starting from my feet up to my belly. Right now he was getting closer to my breasts and I couldn't contain the gasp that left my mouth as he sucked on one of my nipples.

"I knew you were awake" he chuckled and went back to sucking on my nipple while his other hand played with the other.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him as I pulled his face to mine. "A while" he mumbled and then kissed me, his tongue immediately finding mine while he slipped into me. We both groaned at the contact.

"I'll never get enough of this" he said as he gazed into my eyes. "You better not Mr. Cullen" I warned him. "Most definitely not Mrs. Cullen…another thing I won't ever get enough of. I love saying it" all the time he kept pushing into me, slow and deep.

"I love you Edward but if you don't pick up that pace right now" I wasn't expecting him to turn us around as I threatened him. "Ride me" he demanded and I complied. Edward let me set my own pace and met me thrust by thrust.

"Fuck yeah I'm so close baby" I groaned loudly at his words as my orgasm approached. He took hold of my hips and started slamming his thick, long cock into me. I cried his name as I rode out my orgasm, Edward followed me soon after.

"I can't believe this is the last day of our honeymoon, I don't want to leave" I pouted as I put my head on his chest.

"I know baby, neither do I but we have too. You have to get back to school and work is awaiting me" he played with my hair as he told me this.

"What if we drop everything and just stay here?" I asked him partly teasing. A part of me would definitely love to stay here, this place is heaven but yeah, we have responsibilities and all that shit.

"Sure why not" I knew there was a but coming, "but who's going to finish all your projects, make all those awesome movies?" ha I knew it.

"Me! Those are my projects, no one but me gets to finish them!"

Edward chuckled softly. "I love you" he whispered and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"And you better never stop doing that" I told him honestly.

"Never."

Exactly a day later we arrived back in LA, in our house.

"Home sweet home!" I yelled as I turned on the lights. "I thought you didn't want to leave bora bora?" he teased. "I didn't but home is home, everyone is happy when they come home" I giggled as Edward picked me up and circled me around.

"You're crazy" he laughed. "That's why you love me!" we both frowned when suddenly the bell rang.

"Seriously? We just got home and isn't there some rule that says that you can't bother a married couple the first month of their marriage" I wondered as I walked to the door. I was shocked to see Emmet there standing.

"Bella hey" something was off about his tone. "Emmet what a surprise" I said as I hugged him.

"Come in, you okay?" I asked as I opened the door for him and welcomed him in wondering if something was wrong between him and Rosalie.

Edward and Emmet shook hands and then Edward turned to me "I'm going to put our bags in the bedroom babe" I thanked him and then took place in the living room with Emmet.

"You want something to drink?" I asked him getting worried now. He seemed really down.

"No…Bella I'm just going to cut to the chase. Edward is dead, he overdosed" I gasped loudly at his words. No way in hell…

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly as he took place next to me. "He's dead" I whispered.

"Who?" Edward asked Emmet when I didn't answer him. "Ehm…our friend, Edward" he answered sadly and then held out something for me.

"We found this in his bag…it's for you" my eyes widened when I took in the object he was holding out to me. It was my black book…the one I gave him before he left. With trembling hands I took it from Emmet and opened it.

There were small papers between lots of pages. I recognized Edward's handwriting on them. I started reading them silently.

'_I miss you Bella. You were always the only one I could talk to. You listened to all my problems, you were always there for me. You're my best friend…always will be' _

Tears streamed down my face as I read note after note. In every note he would write how he wished me, his best friend, to be with him, how he needed me. I suddenly hated myself as I realized how selfish I had been.

He had been my best friend before we started having something more and I just dropped him like he meant nothing to me. I hadn't been there when he needed me. I acted like a girl who was in love instead of a best friend. I always imagined Edward to be happy, married to Elena and successful at whatever it was he was doing. This, I could have never expected.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I had let my best friend down and now he had died. I couldn't even tell him one last time how much he meant to me. That a part of me would always care for him.

I hadn't even realized that I was sobbing in Edwards arms. He kept whispering in my ear that it was going to be ok.

"He was my best friend… I let him down. I just turned my back to him" I cried loudly. "Bella, you were in a bad position." He answered.

"But I got over it! I wasn't in love with him anymore! We still were friends…I've been so selfish" I told him honestly.

"Wait a second…you're not crying because you're still in love with him?" Edward asked as I looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What? No! Of course not, why would you think that?" I wondered still surprised at his thoughts.

"I don't know…I just thought with your past" he mumbled. "No silly…I love you, I'm so in love with you, you're it for me…but he had been my best friend and I have been such a bad friend…God, I hate myself right now" I cried softly against his chest.

"Sssh it's okay baby…it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself for this. From what Emmet told me he had this coming" he told me.

"What? Why? Emmet can you please come here and tell me everything" Emmet had been smoking on the balcony probably to give us some time alone.

"He was depressed Bella, his relationship with his girlfriend didn't work out either. He started drinking a lot, got a lot of bad friends and started doing drugs. His father told us that sometimes he wouldn't come home for weeks. The day the cops went to his door he thought it was his son returning home after having stayed away for a couple weeks again but when he saw the cops he knew something was wrong. They found him in his car, he had overdosed…cocaine."

"I can't believe this" I muttered through tears. "There was nothing you could have done Bella. He was an addict" Emmet told me as he placed his hand on mine.

"I know" I answered not sure if I really believed that. "When did this happen?"

"A week ago…you were in Bora Bora. I didn't want to tell you then but then we found this. Jasper told me you would be coming home today, I took a plane here yesterday" I nodded at his words.

"I want to go to his grave" I told them both. Edward nodded, "we'll leave immediately."

"You'll come with me? What about your work?"

"I'll take a couple days off, I'm not leaving you alone" he answered and placed a kiss on my temple. "Thank you" I was glad he was coming with me. I needed him there.

A couple days later we were in Ireland and I was standing in front of his grave. Emmet and Edward gave me some space and were waiting in the car.

"Hey…I still can't believe you're gone. I-I'm sorry, I feel like I've failed you as a friend. I wish I could have been there for you, I'm sorry…so sorry. I hope you can forgive me….You know, I'm married now. His name is also Edward, remember Mr. E? Well, it's him. He makes me really happy, you would have liked him. I'm also following my dreams, I've been selected for an international movie festival. I'm so nervous but hopefully one day as you said I'll become a star… I'll never forget you Edward. I miss you. Goodbye"

With one last look at his grave I turned around and walked back to my husband, my rock. I have no idea what I would do without him and I wasn't planning on finding that out.

"You okay?" he asked me after placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I will be" I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later<strong>

"Jesus Christ you kids will drive me crazy! Mason, come back here! Lizzy put that down" I glared at my husband who chuckled as he walked into the house.

"You think this is funny mister? A natural you said, you'll be a great mother you said" I said mimicking his voice causing him to laugh even louder. "You're great baby but it's not my fault the kids got your energy"

"Mooooooooooom! Lizzy won't leave me alone" Mason, my six year old, cried from somewhere in the house.

"Lizzy let your brother be" I answered and took a deep breath.

"But mommy I want to play with him" Lizzy, my four year old, yelled back.

"I don't want to play with you" Mason replied to her.

"Mason be good to your sister" Edward finally decided to make his presence known to the kids.

They both came running down the stairs after hearing his voice. "Daddy!"

"Ugh I'm leaving…take care of your kids" I told him as I packed my bag. We had a late night shooting.

"Oh so now they are my kids?" He asked eyebrows raised. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature babe. Mason, Lizzy, mommy is leaving, go give her a kiss"

I opened my arms as both ran to me. "I love you mommy. I promise I'll be good" Mason said and placed a big kiss on my cheek. "Love you too big boy. Now you princess, be good to your brother okay and no staying up late. Now give mommy a kiss" I said and gave her my cheek. I kissed her afterwards and told her I loved her.

The kids immediately ran back to their rooms.

"Do I get a kiss too?" my gorgeous husband asked innocently.

"You'll be getting so much more when I come home tonight" I promised as I placed my lips on his. Edward immediately deepened the kiss as his hands found my ass.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Lizzy yelled causing us to come up for air.

"Have fun baby" I chuckled and was about to turn around but was pulled back into his arms. He kissed me one last time.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward, always."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm ready to push the complete button so why don't you guys push the review button <strong>**one last time ****for me? :))**

**Thank you all for taking the time to R&R, you guys are awesome!**


End file.
